Friend or love
by Guyluver14
Summary: Eli is a heart breaker but then Clare, the new girl who shows NO interest in him comes and his friend make a bet to break her heart. But Clare has a dark secret and a dark past that is coming back to haunt her. Could Eli saver her? Or break her?
1. The Promise

**AUTHORS NOT I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**THINGS U SHOULD KNOW**

**ELI IS A BAD BOY WHO BREAKS HEARTS**

**CLARE IS A NEW GIRL AND TARGET**

**WHO WILL ELI CHOSE HIS FRIENDS OR CLARE**

**REVIEW=)  
**

"I've slept with three girls this month" Fitz declared slamming his fist to onto the table a triumphant

smile on his face.

Kc snickered."I made out with five girl slept with two AND broke all their hearts"

Eli rolled his eyes. As usual he was going to win. "I slept with three girls this month. Made out with four

and broke all their hearts. Twice" His friends stared at him. Annoyed that they lost. AGAIN.

Eli smirked. What did they expect? This was Eli they were competing with. Of course he would win. He

was the heart breaker of Degrassi. He's been with more girls than anyone else in Degrassi history and he

intended to keep it that way.

They each dropped their five dollars betting onto the table as Eli cashed in. they did every month. And

every month Eli won. It was hardly fair for K.c and Fitz anymore not that either of them would complain

that much.

"Damn it Eli. You always win" Fitz sneered

Eli chuckled "Of course Fitz. It's me were talking about"

Kc snickered "Eli you're such a man whore"

Eli laughed "Well look at me. How could I not be?"

His friends rolled their eyes at his cockiness. The bell chimed and Bianca walked in

"Hey guys" she muttered pulling out a chair to sit next to Eli.

"Hey" they all greeted her.

"Detention sucked" she rolled her eyes "Stupid bitch. Can't believe that witch got me detention for a

week."

"Well you did steal her boyfriend" c laughed

She sneered at him "Of course I did. He was practically begging me to. I mean honesty who wouldn't

cheat on her? Have you seen her ugly face?"

They all laughed. Bianca could be real bitchy. Yet they all were. And that's why they were friends. They

ruled the school. They were the ones no one messed with. And that the way they all liked it. Eli was the

main guy. He was the heartbreaker who would sleep with any girl and break their hearts. Yet that

wouldn't stop any girl from throwing themselves at him.

The bell rang and they each parted and headed to class.

Eli slumped in his seat as Adam walked in.

He had a huge smile on his face as he sat down next to Eli "Why you so happy?" Eli asked

Now he would never admit this to his friends but he liked Adam. Though everyone else beated on him

he actually considered him his friend. But he could never tell his friends this. Adam was his dark secret.

"Remember that girl I was telling you about?" he asked

Eli opened his mouth but Adam continued not waiting for him to answer "She's coming here to

Degrassi"

Eli laughed "Oh you mean the girl you're crushing on?"

Adams smile disappeared and he glared at Eli "N- no I'm not" he stuttered "We are just friends"

Eli laughed "With benefits"

"She's not like that man. She's a real Christian girl. Believes in all that abstinence stuff"

Eli rose an eyebrow "She sounds like a challenge"

Adams face turned red "Don't you dare Eli" he sneered "I swear if you dol I will…

"I won't" Eli rose his hands up as if surrendering

"She means a lot to me Eli. Promise you won't?"

"I promise"

The bell rang and class started

The DOT

"Hear this new girl is coming" K.c muttered

"Me too" Fitz looked at k.c "That Clare kid right?"

K.c smirked "I call dips"

Eli rolled his eyes "You guys won't like her. Heard she's a Christian freak"

"Exactly" Fitz smiled "She's going to be a challenge"

"And" k.c. Added "She's Darcy's little sister"

Eli's eyes shot up "Is she now?"

"Yep" k.c laughed "Bet she's hot"

Fitz chuckled "If she's anything like her sister she is"

Eli groaned. He remembered Darcy. The hot Christian girl. And if Clare is anything like Darcy hell HAVE to

break the promise he made with Adam.

Bianca then came in and sat down. "What you morons talking about?"

"Clare" they stated

Bianca rolled her eyes "Saw her. She's ugly, trust me"

The guys gawked at her "W- When?" K.c stuttered.

"Right outside the Edwards house" Bianca stated looking at K.c like he was a morn. Which he was. "She's

a chubby short Christian freak" Bianca stated.

"Then" Fitz said slowly "She's in our hate list"

Eli rolled their eyes. When one of the group members added a kid to their hate list they all had to make

the kids life hell.

"No one makes a move on her. Deal?"

"Actually" k.c interrupted "Eli should make a move on her."

They all glared at K.c "What part of hate list don't you understand?" Bianca growled

"Let me finish" K.c barked "Eli should sleep with her and break her heart."

They were all silent as the thought sunk in. Fuck Eli thought. Bet this would anger Adam.

"So you going to go for it Eli?'

Eli was silent then sighed he didn't want to lose his friends.

"I'll decide tomorrow when I see Clare"

NEXT DAY

Eli sat down next to Adam. Adam's face was bright and happy as he practically jumped off his seat.

"She's coming today" he kept on chanting

Eli smirked "Is the oh so famous Clare arriving today?"

"Yep" Adam beamed

Eli rolled his eyes "Admit you like her already Adam"

Adam stared at his friend "I can't admit something that isn't true"

Eli chuckled "Whatever Adam. So where is this famous Clare?"

Adam looked behind Eli's shoulder staring at something intently (and with his mouth opened) "Right

behind you"

Eli turned around slowly. His mouth fell open and his head fell forward as he stared at a blu eyed angel

Oh shit he thought.


	2. The Regected

**AUTHORS NOTE I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**well review and tell me what you think**

**the faster you review the faster i update=)**

**hope u love it guys=)  
**

I stare at her. My eyes all but bulging from my eye sockets.

Fuck I thought. I had no excuses on breaking her heart. I was hoping she was ugly like Bianca said she was but she was far from it. She was neither chubby nor short. She was beautiful. She was precious.

I don't want to break her heart. If she was unattractive I could've told Bianca there was no way in hell I would sleep with an ugly child. But no she was beautiful and they would leave me with no excuses.

Adam gets up and runs to her. She smiles as he spun her in a circle, while he hugged her.

I got up and walked. My eyes never leaving her face. Adam set her down. A grin reaching ear to ear.

"Eli" he started staring at her "This is Clare"

I swallow hard "Pleasure to meet you Clare"

Her eyes leave Adams face and meet mine. Her smile falters and she stiffens. Strange this is not the normal response I got from a girl.

She nods her head "Eli" she states

I smile my cricked smile that swept girls off their feet. She bit her lip. Damn that was hot.

"So I'll umm see you around" I ask.

She sighs "Guess you will" she looked disappointed on that fact.

I frown.

**AT THE DOT**

"So I saw the new girl" Fitz began as the guys sat at the dot

"Me too."K.c stared at Fitz

"She's HOT!" they yelled together giving each other high fives

Eli rolled his eyes "So Eli have you seen her?"

Eli looked up at K.c. He sighed "Yeah"

Fitz snickered "Lucky asshole. Why do you have to bang her? Why not me?"

"Or me?"

"YOU guys volunteered me remember"

"That was before we saw how hot she was."

Fitz threw his head back "Bianca is such a lying bitch"

The bell chimed and Bianca walked in

"Hey idiots"

The guys glare at her

"What?" she sneered

"You said Clare is and I quote 'chubby short Christian freak'" K.c stated

Bianca growled "She is"

Eli laughed without humor "She's far from chubby. She's not short. And she's not a freak. You are"

They got quiet. The boys stare at him dumbfounded. Eli never

Bianca glared at him "K.c, Fitz leave"

The two boys stare at each other then get up and leave the DOT

"What's wrong with you Eli?"

"Nothing, just don't know why you hate the new girl"

"Why do you care about the new girl?"

Eli stares at her

Bianca sighs "Remember when my parents sent me to that center for kids who 'need help'?"

Eli nods his head. He remembers perfectly. Bianca was all bitchy for a week. "Well they assigned me a mentor. It was Clare. When I came in late in one day she asked my why and I told her the truth. That I was sleeping with a guy. Everyone knows I sleep with people for the heck of it. Or so I thought. She was 'concerned for me' so she told my parents. I was grounded for months"

This was not good Eli thought

"Do you see why I hate her now?'

Eli nodded his head

"You HAVE to break her heart"

Eli shook his head. This can't be happening.

"Your still one of us aren't you Eli?"

"I'll do it Bianca"

**AT SCHOOL**

I walk inside the school smirking at the three girls waving hello while they bashed their eyelashes.

I went to my locker, dumping my books inside. The locker next to me opens and I turn to see who my new locker neighbor was. It was Clare.

I sigh. I have to do this sooner or later. Might as well get it over with.

"Hey you're the new girl aren't you?"

She turns to look at me. She looked bored, something I didn't expect. "Yeah" she rolls her eyes

"I'm Eli." I state. Giving her my signature grin.

She sighs. "We already met smart one"

My eyebrows pull together. What the fuck is going on here. I look at my face in the mirror which was in my locker. There was nothing wrong with me, in fact if I do say so myself I looked hot.

"Your friend with Adam right?"

She throws back her head as if frustrated I was still talking to her but she nods her head. What the hell was wrong with this chick?

"Need help finding your classes"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure, it's a pretty big school."

"That's why" she held out a pink paper "They give us maps"

My face fell forward. Did she not see my face? No that can't be it. I know I'm going deaf. Yep that's defiantly it. Because there is no way in hell she was rejecting me. That was scientifically impossible.

"Well I'm much better than a map"

"In YOUR opinion."

Okay now I KNOW there is something wrong with my hearing. It just can't be possible I was getting rejected. I do not get rejected. There was no way.

She slams her locker shut and walks off. Leaving me alone and EXTREMELY confused. she never looked back and seemed indifferent to the stares of all the guys. i frowned. what the hell just happened?

"See you set your trap for the new girl" K.c laughed

I turned and sighed as I shut my locker. "Guess so"

The question was would she fall for it.


	3. badass clare

**AUTHORS NOTE I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**well review and tell me what you think**

**the faster you review the faster i update=)**

**im only updating if my reviews go up 2 20..i have 13 right now so review  
**

**hope u love it guys=)  
**

**ELI POV**

I sat down next to Adam. What the hell was wrong with Clare? Was she sick? Maybe she's special ed or something. Or maybe she's blind.

"Hey Adam"

He turns and looks up "Yeah"

"Is Clare blind?"

His brows furrow together "No she got laser eye surgery. Her eyes are perfectly fine"

Laser eyes surgery? "Did the surgery go umm I don't know terribly wrong and she sees thing that aren't true"

Adam raises his eyebrow "No Eli. Not that I'm aware of"

Then what the hell was wrong with her? Then a thought occurred to me. "She's not lesbian is she?"

His face turned bright red as he looked up at me. "N- No. Where would you hear that?'

I raise an eyebrow. Why was he acting so weird? Was she? "Is she Adam?"

His face flushed "Do you think she is?"

My eyes widen. "No" I say truthfully

His mouth turns to a frown. It's like he's almost disappointed. "Do you want her to be?" I ask

He shakes his head "No" he sighs sadly

The bell rings I turn around trying to figure what the hell just happened with Adam.

**LATER ON**

I see Clare sitting alone at lunch. I make my way toward her bumping into people (my exes) not really caring. "Hey blue eyes"

She looks up and her eyes narrow "I have a name"

I smirk. Wow what a shocker, Clare is being bitchy. "Hey…CLARE" I emphasize her name as I sit down "Mind if I sit with you"

"Doesn't matter you already did"

I roll my yes. "So Clare…what's up"

She sighs, pushing her tray away "The ceiling"

"Kind of old answer"

"Does it look like I care?"

Her mouth was set to a tight line. I ignored her comment. "Hey Clare, can I ask you something?"

She doesn't answer but instead look behind my shoulder, trying to ignore me probably. "You're not lesbian are you?"

Her face turns to me an instant. Her eyes flared "Just because I'm not throwing myself at you like every other slut at this school doesn't mean I'm lesbian"

I stiffen. Damn this chick is going to cause a scene. "Okay okay chill"

She rolls her eyes and bites her lip. "You're a fucken asshole Eli"

I sigh "Ouch Clare that hurt" I mock pretending to be hurt as I clench my fist above my heart

She giggles silently. WAIT! DID I JUST MAKE CLARE EDWARDS GIGGLE?

"Did you just giggle?"

She stiffens "I wasn't laughing with you I was laughing at you"

I smirk. Knew I would get her. It was just a matter of time."Guess you're not lesbian Clare"

Her frown returns "Again Eli, just because I giggled doesn't mean I'm going to go with you and sleep with you" she stands up and raises her voice. Fuck "Cause frankly Eli you're not hot enough so I can lose my virginity and my dignity!"

My mouth hangs open. Behind me the cafeteria explodes in oohs and other noises. What the fuck just happened?

Clare smirks at me. SHE SMIRKS AT ME! And gets up and leaves the table. Ignoring all the stares she gets and walks out without a second glance.

I sit there. Staring after her.

I got up, ignoring everyone's eyes as I walked out the door.

**DOT**

"ELI! What happened dude?" Fitz ask as he pulls out a chair and sits next to me.

I sigh "All part of the plan."

"Oh really" K.c walks toward me. Slouching in the chair next to Fitz "Since when is a girl embarrassing you part of your plan on sleeping with her?"

I roll my eyes "Relax guys. I need her to give me time so she won't think I'm going to break her heart"

K.c's eyebrows pull together "But you are"

I sigh. K.c is such an idiot. "But she's not supposed to know that"

"Oohh" K.c sighs. "I get it now" (he didn't)

I roll my eyes

"You sure you're going to succeed this time Eli?" Fitz asks smirking.

I nod my head "I always do"

K.c laughs "Case you haven't noticed Eli, there something different about this girl"

"But she's still a girl."

The guys laugh."If you don't pull it off Eli…

"I know, I know. But I will you guys trust me"

The two guys nod their heads believing Eli's words

Now if only I could believe myself, Eli thought.

**ELI'S HOME**

I run inside my room. Shutting the door close

I open up my lap top and log in

Only to see under people you may know Clare's name

I smirk as I sent her a friend request

A minute later the computer rings indicating I got a message

**Eli** Wuts up Clare?

**Clare** School sucks and the people

**Eli** I suck too if u know wut I mean

**Clare** ur an idiot

**Eli** ;) love you 2

**Clare** Great you're a dumbass 2

**Eli **Ouch can't believe saint Clare calls kids dumbasses

**Clare** R U going to sit with me at lunch every day?

**Eli** Unless I get better offers

**Clare** By better offers do you mean hores?

**Eli** Again OWCH

**Clare** ur 'suposely ' a guy get over with it

**Eli** Im the best a guy could get

**Clare** is that what your mom tells u?

**Eli** maybe….

**Clare** ugh don't wann go 2 school 2morow

**Eli** NO WORRIES 2MORROW UL HAVE Me

**Clare** WIPPDIDIDO (im using sarcasm so dnt get a condom just yet eli)

**Eli** YET? ; )

**Clare** (ignoring ur last comment) Cant wait until 2morow(again major sarcasm)

**Eli** ill mssg u 2 l8r

**Clare** wuteves

**Eli** goodnight blue eyes

I shut off the computer and smiled. Clare was different. She wasn't afraid to speak out her mind and didn't pretend o be someone else.

I went to sleep that night thinking of blue eyes.

**REMEMBER 2 REVIEW OR NO UPDATE=)**


	4. Let the best man win

**AUTHORS NOTE I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**sorry i haven't update blame my history teacher who made us write 15 pages on Napoleon=(**

**well heres the new chapter**

**i wont update intill i get 40 review so review**

**and this time i will update faster=)**

**Eli POv**

I walk up the stairs of Degrassi. Wow yesterday was awesome. I mean I ACTUALLY got Clare to lighten up. She even laughed at my jokes. Kinda sorta.

I smile as I walk to my locker. I turn and see Clare. She looked great. Her curls were bouncing and she had a smile on her face. Wait. Why was she smiling…?

Then I see him. That jackass. She was talking to K.c. I glare at them as I slow down. She was laughing with him. Not smiling but laughing. Laughing! I want to rip his head off.

K.c smiles then gently place his hand (ugly ass hand) on her shoulder. I bite my lip. I never touched her before. Not once! And here K.c comes and touches her. Just like that.

Ugghh I groan inside my head as I walk to them. Why did my fucking locker have to be next to them?

"Ahem" I cough. They both turn and stare at me. K.c's smile leaves his face and a guilty look replaces it. Clare just rolls her eyes and continues to put her books in her locker.

"Umm hey Eli" K.c mutters. His hand rubs the back of his neck as he avoids my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

I roll my eyes. He wants to make conversation now."You're leaning against my locker Einstein"

He blinks a few times then slowly backs away and moves to Clare's other side and leans against some poor suckers locker. I roll my eyes and open mine. I stuff my books in and listen to them talk…

"So...what do you say Clare?'" My brows furrow together. Say about what?

"Of course K.c I would love that" Clare smiles as looks up at K.c's eyes.

I seriously feel my food coming back up. How could K.c make a move? Better yet how could she fall for HIM and not ME?

K.c smiles "okay then" He walks away leaving me and Clare alone.

I slam the locker shut with a bang. She jumps at the noise. "Don't take your anger out on the poor locker" she mutters.

I glare at her "Maybe I should take my anger out on your boyfriend"

She turns to me and pulls her eyebrow together "What boyfriend?"

"K.c" I say through gritted teeth

An oh appears on her lips and she laughs "Jealous Goldsworthy"

My nostrils flare "Of that pathetic excuse of a guy. I don't think so"

She smiles; shutting her locker shut "Thought you two were friends"

"I don't have friend's just acquaintances."

She rolls her eyes "Whatever loner" she walks off and leaves me alone and very, very jealous

**AT LUNCH**

I slam my fist on the table. K.c jumps at stare up at me. "Oh hey Eli" he mutters

I roll my eyes "What the hell were you doing with Clare this morning?"

He turns his head frantically, as if looking for someone.

"Yo K.c I'm over here!"

He turns his head and a he sighs with relief as Fitz and Bianca come to our table

"What wrong K.c?" Fitz ask, pulling out a chair

K.c bites his lip "Eli is pissed"

Bianca laughs "That's old news buddy"

I turn and glare at her "K.c is flirting with Clare"

"No duh. Eli you were taking too long so K.c and Fitz asked to volunteer with our project" she smiles evilly "Its fair game now"

I felt sick and disgusted "Both of you are going for her to now?"

They laugh "Well it wasn't fair you just get the new babe. We deserve a chance two"

My blood boils. "You two make me sick"

Bianca glares at me "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're starting to like this chick"

My head turns to her "As if"

She shakes her head and laughs softly "Your right. What was I thinking? You're too good for that bible loving fat ass…

I almost jump out of my seat "Don't you EVER talk about her like that!"I glare at her as K.c and Fitz go silent "You're a fat ass but apparently you're a bitch too."

Bianca stares at me as the other two have their eyes wide open.

I start to get up but stop and turn "Let the best man win" I smile

I grab my bag and leave them.

**Later ON**

I sit in my desk. Clare and Adam are already there. They were smiling and laughing at each other.

"What's up" I say, slouching in my chair

Adam turns and laughs "Clare and me were just having a blast..

"And then you came" Clare finished

I smirk. See things haven't changed "Owch Clare that hurt"

She rolls her eyes but the corner of her mouth turned slightly. Maybe thing have changed

"Mr. Torrez" Miss Dawes called out. We turn our heads to her "You're wanted in the principals' office"

Adam rolls his eyes as he leaves

I turn back to Clare "So I was wondering maybe we can…

"No" she said curtly

"You didn't let me finish" I state "I was going to say maybe we can NOT hang out today but you said no so we should hang out."

She rolls her eyes. "I have better things to do"

"Such as?" I press

"Rot to death. Jump off a cliff. Get eaten by a bear. I can go on and on"

I smirk "I thought we were making an improvement"

She laughs "Just because I talked to you doesn't mean I'm in to you"

I laugh "Well when you have a face like mine…

"Mr. Goldsworthy." I turn and raise my eyebrows at Miss Dawes.

"Yeah"

"Stop flirting with Clare and pay attention"

My eyes widen and I turn and sit up.

Clare giggles behind me."Thank you Miss Dawes" she laughs

My mouth drops open and the class erupts with laughter. Wow.

**AFTER CLASS**

I see Clare by the lockers and go.

"Thanks for humiliating me" I mutter

"Any time"

I roll my eyes "so I take it you said no to our date?'

"Pretty much" she closes her locker and begins to walk off

I grab her elbow "Want a ride home?"

She eyes her elbow then looks up at my face. I bite my lip anticipating the worse but then she nods.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

I smile as we head out the school together. Could this day get any better?

But then I see Bianca and Fitz as they approach us. Neither of them smiling and both ready to kill.

**review =)**

MadamDegrassi13 i did mention my story was ooc and i never intended it to be the same as the degrassi couple cause frankly im personally tired of reading the same thing over and over again


	5. You're so selfish

**AUTHORS NOTE I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**sorry i haven't update **

**im going to lie and say i had writers block when really ive been lazy=P  
**

**well heres the new chapter**

**i wont update intill i get 53 reviews so review**

**and this time i will try not be lazy  
**

**Eli POV**

_But then I see Bianca and Fitz as they approach us. Neither of them smiling and both ready to kill._

Fuck. Oh fuck I think to myself. What do I do? I grab Clare's elbow as I pull her to a stop next to me.

She pulls her eyebrows together in confusion "Getting a little touchy are we now Goldsworthy"

I smirk "How could I not" My eyes flicker to Bianca and Fitz. They stopped mere feet away but I know it won't be for long "I umm forgot something in my locker can we go get?" I ask as my body itches toward the school

She rolls her blue eyes "You're a big boy, you don't need someone there to hold your hand"

I sigh impatiently. Fuck Bianca was moving again "Clare stop being stubborn and come with me"

Her eyes narrow "Afraid the big bad wolf will jump you in your locker or something"

"Clare!" I hiss

She sighs dramatically "Fine Eli we can go. I'll protect you from the boogieman."

But it was too late Bianca was here.

She smiles her fake smile "Hey Eli" she rushes to my side and hugs me tightly

"Umm hi Bi" I say slowly as I pat her back. Clare blinked a few times before averting her gaze away.

Bianca draws back "So Eli guess what"

"Chicken butt" I mutter and Clare stiffens a giggle, pressing her lips to a line holding back her laughter.

"No" Bianca rolls her eyes "I'm throwing a party at my place"

I blink "Oh that's…that's great" I shrug.

She sighs heavily "Eli that's my way of inviting you"

"Oh" I steal a quick look at Clare. She was just standing there. Emotionless and pretending to not to listen to our conversation. Her eyes staring into space, away from Bianca and me.

I turn back and stare at Bianca as she waits for my answer with a smile a guy would die for "I'd love to go Bi" I mutter

She squeals with fake delight "Knew you would" she throws her arms around my waist and kisses me on the check. I stiffen with the contact. What the hell was she doing?

I gently pull away, prying her arms from my waist "well I got to drive Clare home. Talk to you later Bi" I rub the back of my neck uncomfortably.

Her smile fades. Fuck, this can not be good. Her gaze turns to Clare and her eyes narrow. "Well well look who we have here. Why its little miss SAINT Clare" she sneers

Clare's eyes dart to her face and her blue eyes narrow to slits "Bianca" she states in greeting

Bianca laughs without humor "The one and only"

"The one and only SLUT" Clare growls. My jaw drops and Bianca stares in her shock. No one ever spoke to her like that before.

Clare begins to walk away but Bianca grabs her shoulder and yanks her back harshly "What did you call me prude"

Clare shrugs her arm off "Not only are you a slut but apparently you have a hearing problem too"

Bianca goes ballistic "Watch your mouth Edwards or I swear…

"You'll swear what?" Clare asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I swear THIS will happen" she throws a punch at Clare and just as it was going to make hurtful contact with Clare's left check she moves and dodges it.

I jump into action and pull Bianca back before she can try and hit her again "Enough!" I shout as struggle to keep Bianca away from Clare

Clare stands there and smirks at Bianca. "Wow, first time I've ever seen a girl dog with rabies" Was this girl suicidal?

Bianca growls and shrugs me off "This isn't it Edwards" she shout before storming off

I turn back and pull Clare as I drag her by the elbow to my car.

"Hey let go Eli" she squirms but I my grip tightens.

I open the door and shove her in, ignoring her protest as I go to the driver side and jump in. I turn the car on and storm out of the parking lot.

"What the hell Eli" she throws her hands in the air as she glares at me

I ignore her.

"Eli?"

I don't move my eyes from the road

She sighs dramatically "oh I get it your mad because I called your girlfriend a slut and got her all pissed" she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted "Well you can just drop me out at the next stop I'll…

I pull over to a curb and stop the car. She turns and glares at me "Well thanks for the ride" she sneers as she reaches for her seat belt.

I grab her wrist to stop her "What you did was not good"

She laughs without humor "Oh really. Cause it sure felt good"

I sigh and my grip tightens around her wrist as she tries to pull it away "Bianca will make your life a LIVING HELL" I explain "And I can't do anything to stop it"

She smirks "What makes you think I need your help Goldsworthy"

I lean forward so my face is closer to hers "You don't know what Bianca can do"

She mimics me and leas forward. We were so close our noses were touching "Oh but I do"

I smirk "She'll ruin you. And I all I can do is watch." I tilt my head so our lips almost touch "Your so selfish. How do you think I'M going to feel when YOUR getting trashed." I smirk as her eyes close and she moves closer "You only think about yourself" I pull my head away and begin to drive as Clare opens her eyes and looks at me in disbelief.

I smirk "Left you speechless?"

I turn and see her blush. Score! I ELI GOLDSWORTHY just mad CLARE EDWARDS blush!

She chuckled "Aww Eli care about little old me"

I roll my eyes "Of course I do blue eyes"

We arrive at her house and I pull to a stop

"See you tomorrow Blue eyes"

She smiles "Can't wait Eli"

She closes the door and begins to walk away. "Hey Clare" I cry out as I lean out the window. She turns and looks at me, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Want to go to a party with me?" I ask

And to my surprise she NODS! Clare Edward is going on a date with me!

I smirk as I drive off. A smirk o my face

**Clare's POV**

I shut the door behind me. I

Man I had a good day today. It was amazing. But then my smile fades as I realize what I'm doing. I'm falling for Eli. And that can NOT happen. It just can't. Not after…

I sigh as I know what I must do. It's not nice and not good. But it's the only way that I can save myself from falling for Eli.

If only Eli knew WHAT i have planned on my date with him, then he would NEVER go. I smile evilly as I go upstairs to my room. and i desperately try to ignore the pain in my chest as i think about Eli.

**so you like? hate? tell me**

**bty Clare is NOt evil. she actually is kind of broken because...well you just have to wait and see=)**


	6. Behind the dumpster

**AUTHORS NOTE I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**okay i KNOW Ive said it before but i guess ill say it again THIS STORY IS MEANT TO BE OOC. So Rachel, my characters are meant to be like they are. they will NEVER be like the ones from degrassi. i love them but im tired of reading the same thing over and over. and i know so are some people. so and this goes for every one when i say PLEASE stop reviewing saying i got the characters wrong cause there meant to be like they are.**

**and now for the others who like they way the characters are. here is the longest chapter i wrote for this story. enjoy=)**

**Clare's POV**

The dishes clanked together in the kitchen, my mother was softly humming to an old song no one in this century knew as she scrubbed a dish clean, and my dad was softly whistling as he turned a page on the newspaper.

I just stood there, upstairs in my bedroom looking at myself in the full length mirror. I smirked mentally as I evaluated myself. Some people think people are conceited when they know they are hot but hey when you're hot, you're hot and it's nothing to be ashamed about. And right now if I do say so myself I am indeed smoking. I slowly spun in a circle as I smiled. I was wearing a thin strapless black dress, which hung to my curves perfectly. A silver necklace hanged from my neck gracefully. My black tights tightly covered my skin. And my high heels made my legs look thinner and taller.

I bit my glossy red lip as I opened the door and departed downstairs

"Mom" I called out as I peeked my head in the kitchen "I'm going out"

Her head turned to me "Okay" she muttered and went back to humming

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door and stepped out into the cool winter breeze. My arms wrapped around myself as I slightly shivered. Where was Eli?

A hearse came into view at that very moment and I smiled in relief. He pulled to a stop on my driveway and I ran over to jump in. The hearse was toasty and soon my skin was warm once again.

"Hey Eli" I muttered

Silence

I frowned. I turned to see what was wrong with the guy when I saw his expression. His eyes were wide eyed and his mouth slightly open as his gaze traveled up and down my body. My eyebrow rose. "See something you like Eli?" a smile played against my lips

I watched him as he swallowed hard "Yeah" he muttered before starting the car and driving. I turned my face to look out the window as my cheeks turned a slight bit pinker.

The ride was silent. But it was a comfortable silence. No need to fill the air with noise or small talk that was not really important. My thoughts drifted to my plan tonight. On what I was planning to do. A plan that was not good or nice.

I could feel my heart speed up and the thought. I know it's worth it. And that it really is the right thing but… why does the right thing feel so wrong? I bit my lip as the car pulled to a stop.

I looked out and saw a plain white house with noise blasting from the windows and lights shining brightly.

I scrunched my eyebrows together "Where are we Eli?"

He smirked as he got it. He walked around to the passenger side and opened my door. "A party" he grinned

I rolled my eyes and hopped out "No duh Eli? But where exactly is this party?"

He began to walk ahead towards the house and I followed as I impatiently waited for his answer. "A friend of mine lives here"

I nodded my head as he opened the door and we walked in. The party was insane. People were everywhere. Couples were making out in practically every couch and the ones standing were either smoking pot and drinking beer or grinding each other at the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Eli yelled above the song "Love Game"

I frowned as I eyed the dancers. "No thanks I don't want you to grind my ass"

He rolled his eyes as we made our way to the table filled with chips and punch (spiked punch). Eli smirked at the guy behind the table. "Two punches Owen"

The guy named Owen filled two cups with the red liquid and handed it to me. His eyes never leaving mine as he practically groped my chest. I scoffed at him and he winked. Eww I want to gag now.

"I asked for punch not for you to undress my date with your eyes" Eli sneered as he yanked the cups from his hands. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me away

"I swear the guys a douche" he muttered

I smiled "Jealous Eli?"

His eyes fall down and look at mine. He raises an eyebrow. His head leans forward, his lips above my left ear "You're my date not his." He whispers huskily.

"Getting a little possessive aren't we?" I whisper back and I pray to God he didn't hear my voice tremble

He smirks as he scans the party. Then his face turns pale and his eyes grow with alarm. I follow his gaze only to see…

**ELI POV**

Adam. Adam was here! He was standing there with a guy from football. He looked utterly bored out his mind. His eyes falling to the floor every few seconds. Shit! Shit, shit, shit!

Clare smiles as her eyes land on the boy "Adam"

I grab her arm and pull her away.

She squirms and my grip tightens "Let go Eli."

I pull her to a different hall. "Thought we could be alone" I explain

She looks at me like I'm crazy, which I bet it looks like I am. Clare shakes her head "Wow you are weird"

I shrug "Yet I can get a hot date like you"

Clare crosses her arm across her chest "It's called the pity date. When the girl only saids yes out of pity"

"Ouch" I grab my heart and fake hurt. She giggles and I give myself a mental pat on the back.

"Aww look why if it isn't the little Miss Clare" we turn and see a drunken Bianca staggering toward us

Clare stiffens "Please refrain from taking pictures"

Bianca scoffs "If I wanted a picture of you I would go to the zoo and look up the pigs"

Clare rolls her eyes "Why would you go to the zoo to see a pig when all you have to do is look at yourself in the mirror"

Bianca sneers "Bitch this is my house so show respect!"

Clare's eyes widen, she turns and glares at me accusingly. Guess I forgot to mention my friend was Bianca.

Bianca laughs "Take out the trash Eli"

Clare turns and walks away. Away from Bianca. Away from me. My eyes narrow at the slut as my arms quiver and my fist turn into fist "You're lucky you're a girl or I would kick your ass" I growl before I turn and scurry after Clare

**Clare POV**

I all but run out.

"Clare wait"

I turn around and see Eli running to me. I wait there as he caught up. ""Bianca was drunk. She was acting bitchy. But don't let her ruin our date"

I smile at the word 'date'.

Eli's hand reaches up and cuffs my face. "C-can I k-kiss you?" he ask

I swallow and nod my head. My heart thumps fast as he leans in closer and closer. And when his lips are inches from mine I moan. He smirks and closes the gap between us.

I put my arms around his neck. It felt strange; I've done this before but it felt like years since then. I pushed up on my toes and pulled his head down lower so I could thrust my tongue in. this wouldn't have worked any better. His body was perfect with mine. I fit perfectly into him. It was like we were each other's missing puzzle pieces. His lips opened and his tongue slipped out and licked my lower lip. I moaned and that caused him to bite my lower lip, hard. His mouth and mine fought for dominance and I felt an odd sense of triumph when he moaned out my name.

Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he was different. He wasn't the guy I thought he was. After all he did defend me from Bianca/ his so called friend. Maybe I was wrong…

"Lets have sex" He muttered.

And maybe I was right.

I wanted to cry right then and there. I was right. And I didn't want to be right. He was like I thought he was. He only wanted sex. Nothing but sex, sex, sex!

I bit my tongue to fight back tears. The tears that brimmed in my eyes. It was time. It was time for my plan.

"Okay" I muttered "Let's go to the back behind that dumpster"

He smirked at me and we hurried to the back.

There one of Eli's hands trapped my face, while the other clamped around the small of my back, holding me so close that it was hard to pull a breath from my constricted chest. I was gasping so was he. His breath mingled with mine. I felt the stone wall touch my back, press against it. He used it to bind me even closer. There was no part of me that was part of him.

So close we even counted as two.

His hand reached up and grabbed the zipper from the back of my dress. I quickly grabbed it "No you first" I smiled

He smirked as he slowly took off his cloths. I eagerly helped him. I clumsily removed his black shirt while my hands rubbed his bare chest that showed the hint of abs.

And soon enough he lay naked. I smirked triumphantly.

"Well get naked baby. I'm cold" he muttered

I rolled my eyes "Be right there babe. Just going to go undress over there. Don't want you to see me undress"

He scoffed "Either way I'll see you naked"

I smirked as I grabbed his clothes…and ran.

I ran fast. So fast I left Eli behind. Still clueless to what exactly what was happening. I laughed hysterically. I just let Eli Goldsworthy, the player and heart breaker alone and naked behind the dumpster.

I laughed as I called Adam.

"Hello"

"Hi Adam"

"Clare! What's up?"

I smiled "Tell everyone to go outside there's a fight going on"

He laughed in the phone "Really?"

"yeah" I lied "Bring every one behind the dumpster. And bring a camera"

"Okay Clare" he laughed "Bye"

"Bye"

I hugged Eli's cloths to my chest as I saw people begin to file out the house and head toward the dumpster.

I sighed. My work was complete. I smiled to myself as I walked home ignoring the silent tears rolling down my check as laughter erupted behind me.

**ooh clare might be falling in love=) but will eli ever forgive her?**

**madam goldsworthy you just have tor read and find out=)**

**so you like? hate? tell me but not if you hate my characters cuz theyr MEANT to be out of character**

**i swear im so close to just stop updating=(  
**


	7. You had it coming

**Authors note**

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**So I had a really bad day. With homework and all. Went to sleep at 12 last night. Never get honor or AP classes guys. Never! So make my day by reviewing. Get my story to 115 please! Il update if you guys do if not…youll never know what will happen**

**Sorry for the wait but to make it up here is a LONG chapter**

**i really like this story called Misery Buisness. It's a great story who isn't getting enough credit and hits as it deserves. Check it out. You won't regret I promise. Imavampychick is a GREAT writer and she deserves to be recognized. Support her guys and an extra chapter will be added to my story=)**

**her story is one of my favorites so just look for it on my profile**

**Eli's POV**

Fitz laughter could be heard in the entire cafeteria. Hell, practically the entire school. His face was red and his body was shaking from laughing. He slammed his fist to the table as tears formed in his eyes. What a fucken dumbass I thought to myself.

I rolled my eyes "Enough?"

He ignored me and continued with his hysterics. He shook his head and continued laughing. I gritted my teeth tighter. Relax Eli, I thought to myself. Just relax, it'll be over soon. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples as I waited patiently for him to stop. Moments later his laughter died down and soon he turned quiet. I opened my eyes and saw him smile, pressing his lips together as he eyed me.

"Done?" I asked

He sighed and nodded.

I rolled my eyes and pushed my tray away from me. "You're such a child" I muttered

"At least I'm not naked in the streets" he bursted out and began laughing again.

I pursed my lips and shoved my seat back. I got up and left the cafeteria and Fitz alone still laughing back at the table. I shoved the door open and quickly walked out, bumping to a girl in the process.

I shoved her aside and continued to walk "Eli ever heard the word 'Excuse me'?" the girl sneered

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Jenna "Sorry Jenna but if you haven't noticed I'm in a bit of a hurry" I said through gritted teeth

I turned around but her voice spoke again and I swear I wanted to kill myself "Too busy to notice me?"

I sighed dramatically and put on a fake smile as it turned to face her "Apparently it's a miracle cause it's hard NOT to see you considering" I pointed to her stomach "you're as big as an elephant"

She gasped "Take that back"

I rolled my eyes "Cant, but I do wish I could give you back your virginity cause I sure as hell don't want it anymore" I smirked before turning around and departing the Degrassi hallways.

**AFTER 6TH PERIOD**

I hastily opened my locker as I shoved my books inside. I wanted to get out of here before I saw Clare. I haven't talked to her since the whole dumpster incident and I sure as hell didn't want to start now. I snatched my notebook and quickly tried to shove it in my back-pack but the papers fell out.

"Fuck" I muttered. I bent down to grab the papers before Clare came.

"You're not supposed to litter" I heard a voice behind me.

I raised my head and glared at the culprit. It was none other than Clare Edwards. I bit my tongue. Calm down Eli I warned myself. Just ignore her and she'll leave. I continued to hastily grab the papers while desperately trying to ignore the girl standing above me.

She rolled her eyes and bent down to help me. She carefully picked up the papers and stacked them to a neat pile and handed them to me. I snatched them away and shoved them in my back-pack.

"Excuse you Eli" she sneered

I rolled my eyes as I slammed my locker shut.

"You're supposed to say thank you when someone helps you but apparently you were raised by monkeys." She joked. I gritted my teeth together and turned to walk away "Scratch that" she continued. Anger started to show in her voice. "Monkeys have better manners than you"

And with that I just exploded. I turned to face her as my heart beat faster "Look who the hells talking! Her eyes widen as she stared at me open mouthed. She flinched at my voice and took a step back as I walked toward her. "YOU'RE A PERSON WHO HAS NO MANNERS, RESPECT, OR VALUES!" I roared "YOU STRIPPED ME FROM MY CLOTHES! YOU HUMILIATED ME"

Her shocked face turned to anger "Excuse me but you had it coming! You ALWAYS fuck girls and leave them while their head over heels for you. You strip them from their dignity, confidence, and break their hearts. You had it coming Eli. You had it coming for a long time now!" she sneered. Her finger jerked my chest and she narrowed her eyes "Be grateful I didn't do worse. Cause trash like you deserve worse things than what I'd did"" and with that she turned and walked away

**4 WEEKS LATER**

Clare and I haven't talked in 4 weeks. When we passed each other in the halls we ignored each other. When we were by our lockers we pretended the other didn't exist. When we had class together we sat far from one and other. And frankly I didn't care…or at least I pretended not to.

I was with Fitz and Bianca outside the Dot. I pretended I was watching Bi talk about a girl she got down with but in reality I was staring at Clare. She was with Alli inside the Dot. She smiled as Alli told her joke. She grabbed her mug and brought it to her lips as she sipped it. Her curls bounced as her smile grew. I smiled to myself. She looked so happy.

"Hello earth to Eli" Bianca waved her hand at my face.

My attention snapped back to her "What?"

She rolled her eyes "We were talking about the Clare situation"

My eyes narrowed "What Clare situation?"

Bianca scoffed "Hello, she's still happy. She's not suffering. You promised us you would make her life a living hell. But frankly she in fucking heaven"

I rolled my eyes "I thought I made it clear I quit"

Fitz choked on his drink "What!"

"I QUIT"

Bianca narrowed her eyes "Why?"

I shrugged pretending I didn't care "Got tired of her"

Fitz stared at me incredibly "Are you gay?"

My head snapped to him "You're calling me gay? You're the one who took pictures of me without clothes"

His eyes turned to slits "Cause I wanted to use it as blackmail" he defended

I shrugged "I know I'm hot Fitz but you're not my type"

"I'm not g..

"Enough!" Bianca yelled. She turned to Fitz "Since Eli quit do you want the Clare case?"

My mouth opened as I eyed him. Say no. say no. say no I chanted in my head. I prayed to God he would say no.

He smiled evilly "Hell yeah"

My heart dropped. Bi turned to me and raised an eyebrow "You okay with that Eli?"

I gritted my teeth and nodded. But inside I was screaming NO!

**NEXT DAY**

I turn and see Clare. She looked great. Her curls were bouncing and she had a smile on her face. Usually I would've been happy to see Clare but she was smiling because she was talking to Fitz. Fitz was leaning against her locker as Clare stuffed books in hers. She was laughing at a joke Fitz said. I wanted to gag as I made my way to my locker. He smiles at something Clare said and then gently places his hand on her shoulder. I bite my lip. Calm down Eli. If she didn't fall for you she won't fall for him I reassured myself. . I stuff my books in and listen to them talk…

"Friday night I'll pick you up at 5?" Fitz asked.

WHAT THE FUCK!

She giggled and nodded her head. How could she fall for him but not me? Fitz smirked and walked away. What the hell was wrong with this world? Bet it's the apocalypse.

I shake my head as I angrily slam my books in

"Hey Eli" I hear behind me

**CLARE POV**

Fitz smirked and walked away. I could feel Eli next to me slams his books in his locker. I flinch at the sound

"Hey Eli" I hear a voice call out

I turn my head and see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes smile at Eli. Who the fuck was she?

Eli smiled kindly at her "Hey Mia"

Mia? Who the hell is Mia?

She giggled "I umm need help finding my classes." She bites her lip and twirls a strand of hair between her fingers flirtatiously. "Can you um help me?" No I think to myself. You have a map not much of a brain but you still have a map. Use it moron.

Eli smirks and nods his head. My heart falls. No! I think to myself. She has a map. SHE HAS A MAP! I scream inside my head

"I'll meet you by the lockers in a few okay?" he ask

She nods and scurries off

I scoff. "What a fucking moron" I mutter

Eli turns and looks at me "Jealous Clare?"

I laugh "Of her? Don't think so"

He raises and eyebrow "Bet I can get some action out of her"

I roll my eyes "Good cause you won't find any here"

He smirks "Don't flatter yourself Clare. The only reason I wanted to jump you was cause I was drunk as hell. But I would NEVER make that mistake again. You're not worth anything" he sneers

I swallow hard and fight back my tears. What? How could he say this to me? "G…Good!" I scream and walk off to the bathroom as my heart breaks to pieces.

**ELI POV**

Can't believe I just said that to Clare. I'm such a jackass. I walk away from my locker looking for that one person. I didn't want to do it. But I have to. I have to convince her I'm trash and so are my friends. I can't let Fitz break her heart. I won't allow it. But I will NEVER let his filthy hands touch her sweet innocent face.

I turn and see the person I was looking for "YOU FITZ!" I scream as my hands turn to fist.

**CLARE POV**

I tab a piece of tissue to my eyes. I won't let Eli hurt me. I just won't.

My phone beeps in my bag and I reach for it

NEW TEXT MESSAGR FROM…

I drop the phone. Oh no. oh no, oh no!

"NO!" I mutter to myself as I back away from the phone and into a door. I press my back against it until it opened. This can't be happening. This just can NOT happen. Why? Why me? This cannot happen. Not now. Not ever. I move back and lean backward searching for the wall. But instead I find nothing but empty space.

I swallow hard as I close my eyes and the world turns black as I fall down the stairs.

**like it or hate it?**

**Make my day by reviewing. Get my story to 115 please! Il update if you guys do if not…you'll never know what will happen next  
**

**Anywho if you review next chapter MAJOR eclare fluff. And I wonder who texted clare. Well I think it was…**

**Haha review if you want to find out**

**Laters=)**


	8. Nurse's office

**Authors note**

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**So I wasn't going to update until this Thursday, but you guys gave me SO much reviews I'll update today and make it SUPER long!**

**So what did we learn? More reviews bigger updates=)**

**Kay here is the next chapter but first wanted to clear 2 things out**

** 1) You guys have to wait and see who texted her. Be patient.**

** 2) Clare fell down the stairs walking TO the bathroom**

**And now with all that cleared up here is the next chapter. Enjoy=)**

**ELI POV**

_I turn and see the person I was looking for "YOU FITZ!" I scream as my hands turn to fist_

I walk up to the ape-like boy and shove him to the lockers.

"What the fuck man?" he hollers as he shoved my chest back

I push him away "Stop flirting with Clare" I say through gritted teeth

He laughs "This is what this is about?" he asked

_Calm down Eli_, I think to myself. _Breathe and don't beat the living shit out of him_. I clench my fist together "Just leave her alone Fitz"

Fitz smirks "I would man but" his head snapped to K.c "K.c is in it to remember. Can't let him win now can I?"

My head turned to K.C. He turns and eyes me guiltily. "Bianca wants her broken at ALL cost" he explains as he rubs the back of his neck nervously

I felt like killing him right then and there. I grab K.C by the collar of his shirt and pin him against the lockers "If you hurt her I swear…" I sneer against his face

"You swear what?" Fitz ask as he grabs my shoulder and shoves me off K.c

"I swear I'll tell her why exactly you guys want to date her"

Fitz laughs "If you haven't really noticed Eli you made the bet to." He eyes me evilly "So if you snitch on us we'll snitch on you"

My heart falls as the threat sinks in. _Fuck_. My breath comes out heavily as I look back at Fitz

He smiles evilly "So if I were you I would hurry up and fuck her or we will" he smirks

He and K.C turn away from me and walk down the hallway, leaving me in deep shit.

**ENGLISH CLASS**

I slowly walk in class and plop down in the seat. _What the hell am I going to do_? Clare probably hates my guts and the sad part is, she actually has an excuse this time. She will NEVER fall for me and if she doesn't fall for me she'll fall for Fitz or K.C and get her heart broken. I can't even tell her or warn her without getting her to hate me too. What the fuck am I supposed to do?

_BING_

The bell rings but Clare isn't here. I turn an eye the empty seat behind me. I scrunch my eyebrows together. _Weird_. Clare's NEVER been absent before. I turn my head and see that Adam isn't here either. Did they ditch together? No Clare wouldn't…would she?

Miss Dawes begins the class. She starts explaining what the difference between similes and metaphors are but instead I think about Clare. How the hell am I supposed to help her? And where the fuck is she?

The door slams open and I turn around and see Adam walking in. He looked like crap. His eyes were blood shot red and his nose resembled Rudolph the red nose reindeer. He walks to his seat and sits down. His eyes were blank as he stared forward. He looked like he was in a daze.

"Mr. Torrez do you have a pass?" Miss Dawes ask

Adam slowly nods his head and reaches down to his pockets. He takes out a crumpled piece of paper and hands it to her

She reads the note quietly "You were in the nurse's office Adam? You seem fine to me?"

Adam slowly turned his head and looks at her "I was...with Clare"

My head snaps to him at her name. Adam walks to her desk and whispers in her ear. "I see" Miss Dawes mutters "Miss Edwards seems to have had an accident"

Adam nods his head "She fell pretty hard" he whispered

My mouth opened and I feel the blood leave my face. I swallow hard. "W-what?" I croak out

Miss Dawes raised her eyes and stared at me "Oh nothing"

I slowly get out of my seat without realizing it "Clare had an accident?" I ask

Miss Dawes scowls "It is none of your concern Goldsworthy now sit…

"NO!" I scream. I turn and stare at Adam "Why is Clare in the nurses office!"

Adam looks at me in disbelief. The students around us went dead silent as they gawked at me through open mouths and wide yes. My breath comes out harder "WHY!" I ask again

Adam opens his mouth "She f-fell" he whispers

I felt like the world was coming down. No. no, no! I grab my back-pack and hastily turn to leave the room.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, sit down this instant" Miss Dawes screams at me

I ignore her and yank the door open and step out.

"Mr. Goldsworthy!" I hear behind me but I continue to ignore her and walk down the hallway to the nurse's office.

**NURSE'S OFFICE**

I yank the door open and step inside. When I open the door the room wreaked the stench of freshly washed carpet. The room was stuffy and the carpet wet. In the middle of the room lay a desk where an old lady sat typing fast. She wore too much makeup and her oversized glasses were at the tip of her nose. Her desk was stacked up high with papers. Suddenly she stops typing and looks up at me, raising her gray brow expectantly.

"Clare?" I ask

She continues to stare at me. "Why?"

Why? _Why what moron?_ I think to myself. "I'm her…brother" I lie

Her moth forms an o in understanding. She points to the room next to me. "She's fragile but okay" I nod and walk in the door.

She laid there in the bed. Her face had a few bruises and I hated to see them. She lay on her back and her arms were on her side. Her mouth was slightly parted and you could hear her breath. I walked over to her side and gently rubbed her cheek with my finger. She looked so…so fragile. I grabbed a chair and sat placed it to her side. I sat down and looked at her.

_Oh Clare _I thought to myself. What happened to you? You're not one to just fall. Not only that but where did you fall from. A simple fall couldn't have got you that many bruises. What were you thinking?

I swallow hard as an idea came to mind. I turn an eye the blue eyed girl. Did she fall because of me? I said pretty nasty thing right before she fell. Was she so hurt with what I said that she didn't notice something and fall? No, Clare isn't on to care what others said. Especially people that she hates. And she hates my guts so why would she get hurt because of me? It must've been something else… right?

My heart thumps faster. Or was I the reason she got hurt?

I grab her hand place it against my cheek. "I'm sorry Clare. I am so, so sorry" I whisper as a tear rolls down my cheek.

**CLARE'S POV**

I slowly open my eyes. The walls were a pale peach and I was sprawled on a hard blue mattress_. Where am I? _I turn my head to the side and I see Eli. He was sitting on a chair next to me. His eyes were closed as his chin rested on the edge of my bed. My hand was interlaced with his. _Am I dead?_

I softly raise my arm to pull my hand away but pain strikes. I groan as I drop my arm down. Eli stirs but he continues to sleep and I sigh in relief. I toss my head looking for a clue to where I was.

Suddenly the door opens and an old lady with too much makeup and oversized glasses walked in. "Good, you're awake deer" she whispered

I nodded my head "Who are you?"

She laughed "Oh I'm the school nurse." I nod my head...so why am I here? "You fell down the stairs honey" she answered my unasked question

She pointed a pale finger to Eli "You're brother came in as soon as he could. Why he's been here for 3 hours just staring at you. At one point the poor creature cried." she explained

I blinked a few time. "Really?"

She nodded her head "You can tell he loves you" she smiled

I stared at her blankly. The nurse's smile grew in return. "You're parents said they would come and pick you up as soon as their meeting is over. They said probably thirty minutes after school." she went to the door and turned to look at her "Alright honey?"

I nodded as I stared at Eli barely hearing her.

I heard the door closed and I smiled down at Eli I raised my hand and gently placed it against Eli's cheek. He stirred at the sudden touch but soon relaxed. I began to stroke his pale white cheek. "You're such a complicated person." I muttered. But I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips as I remembered what the nurse said. _"You can tell he loves you"_

"Thank you" I whispered before sleep overcame me once again

**ELI POV**

I awake and groan. I slightly turn my head and see Clare's hand lying against my cheek. I smile and press my face against it. _She's so warm_.

I softly pull away from her hand and stretch. My joints crack from my back as I twist my upper torso. _Dang I'm stiff_.

I smile sown at Clare. She looked better but the bruises were still there. Big, black, ugly bruises. Bruises that mock me and chant'_ It was your entire fault. You couldn't help her. You couldn't save her. She's here because of YOU.'_

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I turn to the pile lying next to Clare. On top of her bag her black phone shook with vibrations, indicating a new message. Then it went silent.

I frowned as I eyed the phone. I turn back to Clare. She was fast asleep with no chance of waking up anytime soon. I bit my lip as my arm sneaked to her bag and carefully grabbed the phone.

I pulled it to my eyes.

_2 NEW MESSAGES FROM JUSTIN_

I push open and read the messages

_Have the feeling your avoiding me Clare_

_Little birdie told me your going to Degrassi now Clarabelle._

I frowned as I finished reading them. Who the hell was Justin and why was Clare avoiding him?

**CLARE POV**

_My phone beeps in my bag and I reach for it_

_NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM JUSTIN_

_I drop the phone. __Oh no. oh no, oh no!_

_"NO!" I mutter to myself as I back away from the phone and into a door. I press my back against it until it opened. This can't be happening. This just can NOT happen. Why? Why me? This cannot happen. Not now. Not ever. I move back and lean backward searching for the wall. But instead I find nothing but empty space._

_I swallow hard as I close my eyes and the world turns black as I fall down the stairs._

"NO!" I scream as I thrash around in the nurses office.

"Clare relax" I hear through the darkness. Strong hands grab my shoulders and pin me to the bed as my body shakes violently.

I slowly open my eyes as tears pour out. I was back at the nurse's office. Eli was hovering above me staring at me anxiously as he held me down

I bit my lip "Where is my phone?" I ask

He blinked a few time processing my question "What?"

"My phone! Where is my phone?" I ask again, getting impatient

He bends down and picks up the black phone and gently places it in my hand."It's here"

I stare down at the device in his hand in disgust "Get it the hell away from me" I screech

He throws it down and eyes me cautiously.

My heart beats against my chest rapidly; it pounds with my ribs as my chest moves up and down heavily as I breathe.

"He's back" I sob out" tears pour down my cheeks with no control as I realize the sad truth of my statement "He's back...for me" I choke out

Eli stares at me. Then his arms wrap around my shoulders as I bury my face in his chest and sob and sob.

He hushes me as he gently rocks me back and forth "its okay Clare, I'm here. I won't let ANYONE take you away from me" he whispers

**SO DID I SUCCEED IN ECLARE FLUFF? I TRIED REALLY HARD ON IT. REVIEW AND TELL ME AND YOUR REWARD WILL BE…A BRAND NEW CHAPTER**

**SO REVIEW CAUSE I WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE=)  
**

**LATERS=)**


	9. Jealous of Fitz?

**Authors note**

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**OMG JUST FINNISHED WATCHING THE PROMO FOR NEXT YEARS DEGRASSI. IT WILL BE THE BOMB! FITX WILL BE COMING BACK. HOPEFULLY ECLARE WILL LAST=)**

**SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER=) NO THE JUSTIN MYSTERY WILL NOT BE REVEALED UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHO JUSTIN IS YOU BETTER REVIEW. I WANT TO BE UP TO AT LEAST 175. I HAVE 156 NOW SO IT WONT BE THAT MUCH=)**

**ENJOY...**

**CLARE POV  
**

I pulled away and wiped the tears from my eyes. I smiled faintly as my hand grazed Eli's cold stone chest. It felt like he had abs. My hand was slightly wet from my tears as I rubbed my eyes.

Eli sat next to me, eyeing me cautiously. His hands outstretched ready to grab in case I broke down again. Probably thought I was going to break down crying any minute. Could I blame him? I mean I cried for no apparent reason a few minutes ago. I probably looked like I was mentally unstable and probably on drugs. And out of all the people why did it have to be him that saw me crack? Why couldn't it be any one else? Why did have to be the guy that said he wanted nothing to do with me a few hours ago? The guy who said he made a mistake by trying to sleep with me. My face began to turn red as I realized just exactly who was sitting next to me. I just cried in front of this guy.

"You should go" I said coldly

He blinked a few times as he processed my sentence "Why?"

I swallowed "You know why"

He seemed genuinely confused and I sighed. I really didn't want to spell it out for him. 'You said it yourself; you don't want anything to do with me"

Realization hit his face. He made an o with his lips and I turned my head away. "I didn't mean it"

I scoffed "You said it only a few hours ago so I'm pretty sure you did"

He went silent "I…" I purposely covered my ears with my fingers. He sighed as he stood up and leaned towards me. His upper torso was on top of my chest as his finger grabbed my chin and forced me to look at his piercing green eyes. His hands pulled mine down from my ears as I gawked at him "Please Clare" he pleaded

I hoped he didn't hear my chest banging against my rib cage. I bit my lip hard "You have a minute. Go"

His lip rose slightly from the corners at my response. "Yes I did say horrible things but I didn't mean it"

I rolled my eyes "Then why you say it dumbass?"

His eyes looked down; avoiding mine. He seemed to be thinking hard; as if deciding how much to confess. "I said it because…because I didn't want you to get her"

I scoffed "So you insulted me and hurt me because you didn't want me to get hurt?" I asked. I laughed without humor "Wow that's a first" I said sarcastically.

He sighed "I was mad that you were going to go out with Fitz, so I wanted to hurt you…like you hurt me" he whispered

I looked into eyes and could see the sincerity behind the sentence. He was telling the truth. "So you did all that because… you're jealous?" I slowly asked. I couldn't fight the smile that spread across my lip as I realized ELIAJH GOLDSWORTHY was jealous because of me.

He sighed "You don't have to be so happy about it" he grumbled

I smiled "Thanks Eli. For everything"

He met my eyes and smiled "Anything for you"

"Anything?" I raised an eyebrow

"Depends on what you consider 'anything"

I smiled wickedly "Let's ditch this popsicle stand"

He laughed "Popsicle stand? Really Clare, really?" he laughed and shrugged "I'm down."

I started to sit up but pain struck my back and I groaned. Eli looked down in alarm "Clare?"

I swallowed hard and started to breathe heavily at the pain "I can't move. Eli I have to stay"

He rolled his eyes and smirked "Who do you think I am Clare? Wesley? I can carry you" he arms wrapped around my waist as I clung to his shirt. He lifted me off the bed with no effort. He smirked at my shocked expression "I'm started to feel insulted Edwards"

I rolled my eyes "Don't forget my bag Goldsworthy"

He grabbed my bag and laid it on my lap as he carried me out the door.

He looked at the nurse "I'll just take my sister home. Don't worry I'll tell my parents" he smiled

The nurse nodded "By Miss. Edwards hope you feel better." I nodded at her "Oh and bye Mr. GOLDWORTHY" she added with a smirk. Our heads snapped to her and she winked with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. My face turned scarlet as we left the door.

"Wow" he whispered to himself

**ELI POV**

I couldn't help but smirk at all the students as I walked down the hallway with none other than CLARE EDWARDS in my arms! I mean how luck am I? The girls stared at Clare with envy, not that she was showing the least bit interest in that. I could feel the guys gawk at the sight, jealousy clearly showing in their eyes. I am so the luckiest man alive.

"Fuck" I heard Clare mutter. She was eyeing Adam who was standing at his locker a few feet away. His back was to us so thankfully he hasn't saw us.

I looked down at her "What?"

She bit her lip and looked up at me anxiously "Go that way" she pointed to an empty hallway and I complied

She sighed in relief. I didn't ask question cause I knew the answer them so instead I continued walking.

I spotted a few kids leaning against the lockers a few feet away. A girl and two boys. I couldn't make out their faces but it was obvious they were engrossed in a conversation.

As I walked closer I could make out the girl. It was Bianca,

I slowly began to slow down my pace until I stopped. Clare looked up at me "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing" I lied. I began to walk, my eyes glued to the three figures who still haven't noticed us. As we got closer K.C looked up and saw us. His mouth fell open as he gawked at me. I wanted to laugh at his stupid face.

In fact I think I will "It's rude to stare K.C" I smirked

Clare looked confused. I probably would be too.

My voice got Fitz attention, his head snapped to me. He sneered as his eyes met my face then his eyes lowered and he saw Clare. He quickly scrambled to get up and stared at me. "Why are you caring her?" he asked

I scoffed "Since when is it any of your business?"

Clare laughed "It isn't his business"

He scowled as Bianca walked towards us. If you didn't know her that well then you would think she looked pissed. But I knew Bianca and Bianca was not angry. AT ALL. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. She thought this was all part of her plan to hurt Clare. Well she was fucking wrong.

I glared at her as I walked out the doors of Degrassi and towards the parking lot.

**HER HOME**

I carefully placed her on her couch trying not to hurt her.

She smiled as she snuggled against the pillows "Thank you"

I smirked "Anything else mi lady?" I asked with fake British accent.

She rolled her eyes "For you to get the hell out"

I clutched my heart and faked pain "Ouch"

RING! RING! RING!

The phone rang. Clare eyed the phone. I reached up and grabbed it and quickly handed it to her. She grabbed it and continued to glare at it.

"Are you going to answer it?" I asked

She bit down her lip and nodded. I watched intently as she put the phone to her ear. "Hello" she asked.

Her eyes went wide and her face pale. She quickly pushed end and dropped the phone on the floor. She stared at it as if it was poison.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at me and faked a mile "Wrong number" she lied.

I nodded my head slowly. "Are you sure?"

She scowled "Why would I lie?" she snapped back

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay you win. Don't need to kill me. I want to live to see my children."

She laughed "Get over it and go bring me water from the fridge or I'll make sure you'll never have children"

I nodded and strolled away. The kitchen had a wall that covered Clare from my view. I opened the small fridge and stared inside "Sparkling or flavored?" I asked

"Sparkling" she yelled back

I nodded as I opened the cupboards to look for a snack.

RING! RING! RING!

The house phone began to ring loudly "I'll get it" she yelled

I slowly closed the cupboard and pressed my ear against the wall.

"Not now" Clare hissed

I frowned as I listened in.

"Please" she pleaded

I saw a phone on the table. If Clare didn't want to tell me what she was hiding then I'll find out myself. I slowly grabbed the phone and pressed it to my ear.

_"Don't be like this Clarabelle" a voice purred_

_"Don't call me that"_

_"Fine CLARE, just talk to me. I have $100"_

_"No! Stop saying that. I won't do anything for you. I moved away for a reason"_

_"Aww I feel honored"_

_"Honored? You ruined my life!"_

_"It wasn't easy" the voice laughed_

_"Stay the hell away from me"_

_"It won't be that easy Clarabelle"_

_"What do you mean Justin?"_

_"I have one last surprise up my sleeve" _

The line went dead.

. I hung up the phone. I slowly walked out the kitchen. Clare was sitting in a ball, her arms wrapped around her knees, her face red and blotchy with tears in her eyes.

"Who is Justin" I asked

**THE JUSTIN MYSTERY WILL BE REVEALED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHO JUSTIN IS YOU BETTER REVIEW. I WANT TO BE UP TO AT LEAST 175. I HAVE 156 NOW SO IT WONT BE THAT MUCH=)**

**LATERS=)  
**


	10. It wasn't supposed to be like that

** Authors note**

**so i almost have 200 review get me there by...next chapter**

**want 210 review b next chapter=)**

**lol this will be intense and very very sad so you've been warned**

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**eli pov  
**

_ "Who is Justin" I asked_

Her eyes widened as she gawked at me. Her face went pale and her mouth fell open. "W-hat?" she asked in disbelief.

"Who is Justin" I repeated slowly "I heard you…

"You what!" she screamed. She flew toward me in a second. Her face was flushed with anger, her eyes blazing, "You were spying at me?" she spat out

I flinched at the coldness and hatred in her voice. I swallowed hard "No I overheard"

She shook her head at me "No you weren't because I know I was whispering"

"No I swear…

She cut me off "Get out" her finger pointed to the door

My eyes snapped to her "What?"

"Get out!" she screamed. She shoved me back, towards the door. "Get the hell out" tears were flowing down her face as she pushed me to the door. She was hysterical.

"Clare" I screamed. I grabbed her shoulders as she squirmed and cried. "Clare stop" I pleaded. I hugged her to my chest as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry" she choked out. "Don't leave me."

I shook my head "Never"

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Clare was asleep in my arms. I was sitting on the couch with Clare lying in my arms. She cried for at least 10 minutes before sleep overtook her. Dried tears were on her cheeks. Her breathing was ragged and hoarse. Her chest moved up and down with every breath she took.

Whoever this Justin guy was he sure hurt Care. She was broken. She still is. And maybe I can't save her. Tears threatened to stream down. I bit my bottom lip at the thought of Clare suffering and me standing next to her and not being able to help her. I was helpless and useless.

Clare stirred in my arms. I watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She gazed up at me and a tiny smile appeared on her face. She moved off my lap and positioned herself next to me. She looked tired and worn out.

She coughed to clear her throat "Sorry I just had a tiny meltdown…again" she avoided my eyes and looked embarrassed

"Tiny?" I asked as an attempt of a joke but Clare did not laugh. She looked ashamed and with a shaking hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I instantly felt guilty.

"I was kidding"

She smiled "I know"

I nodded my head and we fell into an awkward silence.

I coughed and stood up "I should leave"

She looked up at me and sighed "If you want I'll tell you about…Justin"

I shook my head "Only if you want to"

She bit her lip "I don't want to but I feel like…I have to tell you"

She grabbed my hand and led me back to the couch. We sat down and I impatiently waited for her to begin.

She sighed and her eyes locked forward, she fell into a trance. She was looking into a world I never knew, back in time.

"I used to go to a school called Christian Prep. It was a boarding school for Christian teens in Arizona. I began to attend there in my freshman year. At first it was strange. I was used to being criticize for having my beliefs but there everyone believed in what I believed in." she smiled "I felt like I belonged. I turned popular in my first month there. I was friends with practically everyone in school. And the strange part was…everyone wanted to be my friend. MY friend. I was no longer the strange one but the popular one."

Her happy face turned bitter Her happy face began to turn bitter "And then I met Justin" her smile completely left her face. "He was the popular guy every girl wanted to date and every guy wanted to be friends with. He was handsome, smart, and to top it all off he was a Christian so all the parents and teachers loved him" she laughed without humor "We met at a party. He asked me to dance and I agreed. We danced to 'DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love'." She shook her head as she remembered "He dedicated that song to me. After the dance he began to call and look for me. I was flattered so when he asked if we could date I said yes"

Her eyes began to sadden "We went on dates and after a few months of dating I was convinced I was in love. He never lasted so long with a girl so I thought he felt the same way. We began to get intimate. Just make out sessions and a little groping. Nothing too extreme. But he wanted more." Her face turned cold and bitter and I knew the worst was coming "I didn't want to. I really didn't but he told me if I loved him I would take a pill he gave me. I took it and after that it's all a blank. I just remember waking up behind the auditorium" tears began to roll down her cheeks "She wiped her tears away "He told me he loved me after that"

She laughed bitterly "He said he never felt like that before and I being stupid believed him. Well after that I went to school and planned to act like nothing happened. But I was far from wrong. Naked pictures were on the walls all around the hall ways. Naked pictures of me. Me doing weird sexual things with guys I never saw in my life. I didn't remember any of it." Tears were pouring down her cheeks with no control. "The whole school thought I was a slut. They began to call me whore and trash. They threw things at me. Even the teachers treated me like hell. "

"When I confronted Justin he just laughed and told me how wonderful I was in bed. And that he watched while two guys fucked me at the same time. He even said one guy was 27. That night I remembered some of it. It was fast, sloppy, and it hurt like hell. It wasn't supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be one of the best days of my life. But I lost my virginity in the back of the auditorium to two guys I don't know and my ex boyfriend. I told him I'd pay him a 100$ to just shut up and leave me alone. He took the money but then told the school I paid him 100$ to sleep with him. And everyone believed him even the teachers."

"At one point some students called my parents and told them they had a slutty daughter and they wanted to get rid of trash like me permanently. My parents got scarred and transferred me out. I changed my phone and everything. Planned to make a new start but…he found me"

I pulled her to my chest and let her cry**. **My arms wrap around her shoulders as she buries her face in my chest and she sobs and sobs. I quietly hush her as I gently rocks her back and forth "its okay Clare, I'm here. You're safe now. I will not let Justin EVER hurt you again" I whisper

**Next day at lunch CLARE POV**

I was sitting down next to Eli and Adam. We were talking about comics. Usually I would be laughing at the stupidity of their conversation but I was too busy thinking about what happened last night with me and Eli.

I told him and he comforted me. He was there for me. He didn't run and hide but stood there and hugged me until I fell asleep. Is it wrong I like him? No its not.

I smiled as I locked eyes with Eli's. He winked at him and I rolled my eyes.

I smiled happily. But I couldn't get rid of this feeling I was being watched. I had it all day. I shivered as I felt eyes burning a hole to my back. I turned around and looked around but saw nothing. I tried to shrug it off but my heart kept on saying 'run'.

**JUSTIN POV**

_I watched her intently as she laughed with her two friends. I know she could sense me._

_Oh Clarabelle I hope you'll be happy to see me again._

**so you like hate? was it what you expected? too sad? Not sad enough?**

**cant wait for the next chapter? well then you better get me to 210 reviews if you want to meet Justin=)**

**Laters=)**_  
_


	11. Red Roses

**Authors note**

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI **

**WOW I updated in 2 days. What do you say? Thank you. Well a lot of you told me Justin was creepy…he'll get creepier=)**

**I don't want this story 2 be all dramatic where 16 year olds kill and stalk and all that while the police do nothing. I know that can happen but I want my story 2 be realistic. So Justin will just be an ex who is crazy but not a murderer etc just a rapper WHEN HE IS … sorry almost gave away 2 much**

**Ps: ur all going 2 want to kill me when you see the ending**

**Clare POV**

I opened my locker and shoved the textbooks in. I sighed as rummaged through the mess and looked for my homework. I finally found it all crumpled up and stuffed in my math text book. I unwrinkled it and shoved it my bag.

"Aren't we messy Clare?"

I turned and around and see Eli leaning against the locker next to me, with a smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes "Doesn't concern you Eli"

He scoffed "Seeing me fellow friend suffering due to their lack of neatness concerns me greatly"

I raised my eyebrow "Are you offering to clean my locker"

He chuckled and opened his locker "I still have to clean mine"

His locker was a bigger mess than mine. I widened my eyes and looked at him in fake shock "Should I be concerned Eli?"

Papers fell onto the floor and we both stared down at them. He raised his head and looked at me "Extremely"

I stifled a laugh as he bent down and picked up the papers. The speaker suddenly went off.

_Fellow Degrassi Students don't forget to buy a fellow flower to ask your special someone to the school dance this Saturday._

_And don't forget we will have some special students visiting our school from all over the state. Remember to show them how wonderful we Degrassi students are._

I rolled my eyes. I forgot the school dance was this Saturday. Guess I'll be staying home that day. I looked down and sighed. I really wanted to go.

"Why so glum?" Eli asked as he finally shoved his papers into his overstuffed locker.

I shook my head "I just forgot about the school dance so I guess I won't be going"

He raised a black eyebrow "Maybe someone will ask you"

I chuckled "Highly doubt it"

**ENGLISH CLASS**

"So are you two going to the dance?" Adam asked me as Eli and I sat down. He leaned forward on his seat and Eli turned around to be part of the group.

I shook my head and he frowned "Why not?"

I shrugged "No one asked me"

His eyes widened "Liar"

I gave him a small smile "How is that hard to believe?"

His face turned a bright pink "Umm because…You kn…know…

I raised an eyebrow as he struggled to finish his sentence.

"Because it's hard to believe no guy at this school is smart enough to ask you out" Eli finished

We both turned and stared at him eyes wide open. His green eyes met mine and he winked at me. He then turned around as Miss. Dawes walked in.

I blinked a few time still processing the sentence. I could feel Adam gawking at the back of Eli's head. I swallowed as his eyes met mine and he turned around. Poor Adam.

The door suddenly busted open and Holly.J and Sav walked in with a bundle of red roses in their arms.

"Delivery" she smiled

Miss. Dawes motioned for them to walk in and drank from her brown mug as she got comfortable in her desk.

Holly.J walked to the front of the room and she began to read out the names.

I lean back in the desk and closed my eyes. I know none of the flowers there are for me, so why pay attention?

Suddenly I feel a finger poking my arm. I open my eyes and stare at Eli. He raises an eyebrow as his head monitions toward Holly.J. I frown. "What?"

He smirks "They called your name. Get up there."

I blink as I slowly make my way towards the vice president. She hands me a red rose and I carefully take it in my hand.

I turn to leave "Wait" I hear behind me

Holly.J gives me two more roses. I stare at them and shake my head "I don't think those are for me? You made a mistake."

Sav steps in and smiles "Holly.J doesn't make mistakes"

I take them and turn around but again I hear "Wait"

I turn back around and I could feel my face turning red as Holly.J hands me one more flower. The class erupts in whispers and I could feel stares burning holes in my back. I snatch the flower from her hand and race back to my seat.

Holly.J claps her hands together "Well that's pretty much it. All the flowers were basically for Miss. Clare over there" she and Sav both leave the room

The class grumbles and some girls turn and eye me with envy. I move my head so my hair covers my face and protects me from all the staring.

Adam and Eli turn around and they both look at me. "What?" I ask

They stare at me like it obvious and point at the flowers. I grab the roses."They are personal"

"Miss. Edwards" Miss Dawes calls out

I turn my head and see her standing in front of the class with her hands on her hips. "Yes?"

"I see you have a lot of admirers. Read them out loud to the class."

I look at her "Are you serious?"

Eli and Adam both stifle laughs. They nod their heads at me and tell me to get up.

She nods her head "Dead serious. Now stand up and let's find out who the love birds are"

I swallow as the class all turn in their seats and stare at me. I get up shaking slightly and try to stand straight. I held the flowers to my face as I slowly read them out.

_Will you go the dance with me? _

_K.C_

The class erupts in laughter and from the corner of my eyes I see Eli stiffen.

_Fitzy needs a date for the dance _

_Fitz _

Eli clenches his fist.

_Hey Clare. Well this is awkward. Will you come with me to the dance? _

_Adam_

I swallow hard as I turn around and see Adam slouching down in his seat. Slouching so low it was obvious he was trying to his from the class. The class all pointed at him and laughed. Eli stared at him and gave him an apologetic smile. His face was red and his eyes avoided mine. I sighed and red the last one.

_You're probably going to hit me in the balls for this but…will you go to the dance with me? _

_Eli_

The class all turned and looked at Eli. He shrugs and smirks at me. I turn a bright red and he winks. The girl's eyes widened with disbelief and they then turn and glare at me. I could hear them snicker and grumble insults about me as I hurried back to my desk.

**AFTER ENGLISH CLASS**

"So are you mad at me?" Adam asked

I frown "Of course not" I lay my hand on his shoulder.

He frowns "But you're not going to the dance with me?"

I bit my bottom lip and shake my head. "Sorry Adam"

He nods his head "So who are you going with?"

I hesitated about telling him, but he'll find out eventually. "Eli"

His face turns bitter "You do realize he only wants one thing from you right?"

I sigh "He's not like that"

He laughs without humor "The hell he isn't"

"Adam…

I reach out and try to touch his shoulder but he backs away. "I thought you were smarter than the other girls but I was way wrong. I hope he breaks your heart" he spats out and turns and walks away.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I sat alone, picking my food with my fork. My head was lying in my hand as I remember my confrontation with Adam. I was sitting in the park alone with a few people around me.

"Hey there blue eyes" I look up and see Eli. He was standing above me with a smirk on his lips "Mind if I sit?

I shake my head and he sits down next to me. I stiffen as his arm brushes mine. "So about the dance"

I eye him and fake confusion "What dance?"

He rolls his eyes "Clare" he warns

I laugh "Yeah about that…

He swallows and I couldn't help but smile at the fact he was getting nervous. I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. "I want to go with you"

"I understand…." His eyes grow wide as he stared at me "Wait! Did you just say yes?"

I nodded my head and his mile grew. "Hallelujah" he cried out as he jumped up. A few people turned around and eyed him and he smiled sheepishly. "I mean that's cool" he muttered

I exploded into a fit of laughter. "Don't ever say that again" I chocked out

He rolled his eyes and nodded."Can I say it in my head?"

I pretend to think about it and nod "I suppose so. If you say it in your head you'll be the only person to know what big of a looser you are"

He fakes hurt as he clutches his heart "Ouch. Does Clare think I'm a looser?"

I bit my lip "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Guess you'll have…"

His arms reach out and tickle my body. I laugh as we fall back and land on the grass. He straddles my hips and pins my wrist above my head with one hand as he tickles me with the other. I was moving my body uncontrollable he tickled me. Suddenly he stopped. I opened my eyes and stare up at him. His green eyes bore into min as he leans in closer.

**ELI POV**

I crashed her lips to mine. I softly chewed on her bottom lip. My hand reached up and gently cupped her face, bringing her head closer to mine. I opened my mouth, and pocked out my tongue to graze her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth and our tongues started to battle against each other, as I pressed my body closer to hers.

She moaned when my tongue slowly made their way to her neck. Her hands flew to my hair and twisted it back, causing me slight pain.

"Eli" she moaned

My pants tightened at the sound.

"Oh my gosh! It's Clare Edwards. The slut"

We both stopped abruptly. We looked up to see a bunch of kids I've never seen before in my life staring down at us. Clare and I scrambled to get up and the kids snickered.

Clare's face was pale and her eyes were wide and filled with horror as she stared at the teens.

"Wh..at are you guys d…oing… here?" she shocked out

The kids smirked at Clare. They all began yelling names at once.

"Little slut"

"Whore"

"She'll never change"

"Still fucking I see"

I stared back at Clare and her face looked scarred and frightened. I reached out to grab her but she immediately jerked away from me. Her hands were in front of her face as if to protect herself from impact. I pulled her hands down and she realized it was me. She immediately went back to my side. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and she buried her face in my chest.

"Prostitute"

"Disgrace"

My blood boiled as Clare began to tremble in my arms. "SHUT THE FUCK UP" I screamed at them

The teens immediately went silent. I breathed heavily as they all eyed me. Then a guy stepped through the crowd and walked in front of Clare and me.

"Hello Clarabelle" he purred

"Justin" she whispered

**Please don't kill me=) I'll update on Thursday (Not this Thursday but next weeks)but if I get a lot of reviews then I'll do it on Tuesday=) so review**

**LATERS=)**


	12. You're wrong

**Authors note**

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI **

**Took me 2 days to write this. Hope you like it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to AnniexSkye. Sorry I couldn't update before but I didn't know how to add to the story until Monday and that's the day you left=( sorry hope you like it when you come back=)**

**And I also want to dedicate this chapter to Nekaaa=) from now on I am going to dedicate chapters to random people who cough cough review and favorite and alert and all the other good stuff. So the chapter may be dedicated to you=)**

**Eli pov**

_ "Justin" she whispered_

I turned my head around and glared at the teen standing in front of me. He was tall; at least 5.8. His hair was a muddy brown and reached just above his dark green eyes. He did not look muscular but neither weak. He looked rather well built. His skin had a slight tan that I bet was from working out. He cocked his head to the side and a lock of hair threatened to fall on top of his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you happy to see me Clarabelle?"

I stared at him in disbelief "Are you fucking serious?" I took a step closer to him. Clare grabbed my arm and tugged on it as I walked towards him. She held on tightly and whispered for me to stop. "You have no fucking reason to be here. You shouldn't even be talking to her"

He rolled his eyes. "You must be the new boyfriend." He smirked at me "Bet she's screwing you, just like she fucked the hundreds before you."

I clenched my jaw and pushed the asshole back. "Don't fucking talk about her like that!" I screamed

He quickly regained his posture and shook his head "She didn't change guys. What a shame."

The kids behind him all lowered and shook their heads. A girl with bright blond hair walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He grabbed her hands and pressed them against his lips. "Come on love. We don't want the slut to sin us" he whispered

My blood boiled as he turned around and walked away, with his army of demons trailing behind him. My chest heaved and Clare whimpered as she clung to my arm. I looked down and watched as silent tears rolled down her cheek. Her blue eyes turned red and her face was swollen as she watched the retreating figure. I sighed and hugged her to my chest. Her hands clung to my shirt as her tears began to stream down. I wrapped my arms around her waist and led her to the car.

I opened the passenger door and gently removed her hands from my shirt. My shirt was soaked with her tears and anger boiled inside me. How could someone hurt her like this? I just don't get how a human being could hurt a girl as wonderful and innocent as Clare. For crying out loud, she was SAINT CLARE!

I opened the door with a shaking hand and turned on the ignition and silently began the drive to Clare's house. I could hear muffled sobs next to me and chewed on my bottom lip. Then my eyes widened as a horrid thought flashed through my mind.

Fuck!

My mouth opened and I closed it with a snap. I planned on hurting Clare the first day I met her. I was going to hurt her just like Justin. Sure I wasn't going to rape her but I might as well have. I planned on lying to her and play her until I got into her pants and then break her. I was just as bad as Justin. I swallowed hard and my hand twitched

**HER HOUSE**

Clare laid on her bed, snuggled under her pink covers. I sat on the edge and rubbed her left foot soothingly as her eyes struggled to stay open.

"You should sleep" I murmured

She stubbornly shook her head. "No"

I sighed. "Clare you need to sleep"

She bit her bottom lip to keep back her tears. "I'm afraid he might come for me" she choked out

I saw the pain and fear hidden in her blue eyes and sighed in defeat. 'Want me to spend the night, since your parents are in a meeting"

Her eyes gave a glimpse of hope and she eagerly nodded her head. 'Would you do that for me?"

I smirked softly "The better question is what I wouldn't do for you"

She smiled as I took off my shoes and crawled to her side. I pealed back the cover and snuggled against her. Her arms wrapped around my waist and I hugged her shoulders to my chest. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead as her cheeks turned a bright rosy pink.

"Thanks for everything Eli"

I smiled "It was literally my pleasure"

I watched her as she nervously bit her bottom lip "And Eli," she looked up at me "I'm sorry about the dumpster incident" she whispered

My smile left my face. I completely forgot about it. It was the worst moment of my life but I forgot about it completely. How could I forget that half the school saw me naked behind a dumpster?

WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH ME?

I sighed and looked down. "There's nothing to forgive. If anything, you should forgive me"

She laughed faintly "I sure should." She looked into my green eyes "But maybe just maybe it wasn't worth that big of a humiliation" she shrugged

"I was being an ass that day"

"No. you were being a horny pig who disrespected girls and expected me to be a slut like every other girl and let you get in my pants behind a dirty dumpster…"

"Okay, okay I get it" I interrupted

"I'm just saying the cold stone truth"

I rolled my eyes "Shee thanks"

She yawned. 'You should go to sleep" I whispered

She nodded her head "Promise not to leave?"

I nodded my head "Promise"

I watched as her eyes clamped shut and sleep took over. I struggled to keep my eyes open but the blackness was too strong.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

My eyes snapped open. I shot up from the bed to face an angry looking man. He wore a black suit and his hand carried a black briefcase. His face was red with anger. He raced to my side.

I scrambled back until my back touched the stone cold wall. His hands reached up and grabbed my collar; he pulled me up into his face. Our noses touched and he breathed heavily. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?" he sneered I turned my head and eyed a sleeping Clare. She stirred softly at the noise but remained asleep

I turned around and swallowed hard "Sleeping Sir" I whispered

His eyes blazed and his hands clutched my shirt tighter. "Did you just say you were sleeping with my daughter?"

"N-no sir" I stuttered

Clare moved again and her eyes fluttered open. She stared at me and her father and her eyes slowly widened as realization reached her. She quickly rose from her bed.

"What are you doing to him Dad?"

His eyes flashed to her "Getting rid of this animal from my house"

My eyes pleaded with her as she bit her bottom lip. "Dad you don't understand"

His eyes blazed as he released me and turned to her "I don't understand?" he took a step towards "Apparently I don't. Because I thought my daughter wasn't a free loader who slept with any person who came knocking. I understand you are a slut but don't fuck people in my house" he hollered

Fear swept through her eyes as he backed her in to a corner. His hand rose and his finger pointed to her face "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe all the Christian kids were right when they called you a slut" he spat out "You deserved it. You deserved everything that happened to you"

I expected tears to spill from her eyes but her face turned emotionless. She stood taller and squared her jaw. "I did deserve it father"

He breathed heavily and glared at her. I swallowed hard and his eyes roamed back to my face and narrowed "Get him out in five minutes Clare"

She nodded her head and he stormed out and slammed the door. I flinched at the impact and faced Clare. "He's and ass" I whispered

A soft smile appeared on her lips. "I'm used to it." She looked down embarrassed "After all I did shame my parents by having sex before marriage"

I shook my head "With all due respect; your dad is a fucking pig." She laughed softly and wiped her eyes. I hugged her and walked to her window.

She frowned as I placed my foot outside into the cold air. "You could use the door. It's easier."

"Sure it would be easier to use the door but I'm afraid if I see your dad I'll kick his ass"

She rolled her eyes and went to my side. I jumped onto the tree and looked back to see her against the window smiling at me.

"You're wrong by the way. You didn't have sex. That time didn't count. "I whispered

She smiled and leaned forward. A small space separated our lips from touching. "Hopefully you'll lose it to me" I whispered

I closed the gap and pressed my lips to hers.

**SCHOOL NEXT DAY CLARE'S POV**

My hands shook slightly as I shoved my books to my locker. My back was stiff as people walked behind me. I was alert and on guard.

I sighed in frustration. I was so early today. This is usually the time I'm eating breakfast not at school. Why was I here at this time? I frowned because I already knew the answer. I couldn't lie to myself. I was here for one reason and one reason only. I had to meet with…

"Boo" I heard a voice whisper

I turned around and came to face with dark green eyes that made my knees go weak. I frowned

"Justin"

He smiled "The one and only"

"The one and only asshole" I sneered

He raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm starting to get the feeling you really don't want to see me"

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned "What ever gave you that idea? Was it that I moved? Or that I never answered your calls and changed my phone number?"

He smirked "Just thought you were playing hard to get…again"

I rolled my eyes and slammed the locker shut. I looked around the empty hallways and checked the clock just above the lockers. It was 6:58. Student weren't here until at least 7:22.

I turned back to Justin and he smiled at me. "Student won't be here for another 20 minutes," he leaned close and my breath caught in my throat as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear "let's go somewhere where we can have some alone time"

I bit on my bottom lip as he waited for my answer. i closed my eyes as Eli flashed through my mind.

"You know you want to" He purred

I slowly opened my eyes and met green orbs. I pushed the thought of Eli away. The corners of my lips turned up into a smile.

"I know" I whispered

**So you like? Hate? Tell me. And things are going to get interesting=) more interesting than they already are. Just wanted to leave you guys a note; *THINGS ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM* you think you solved the Justin mystery but you are soooo wrong. Things are barely going to unravel.**

**And with that I'll leave you guys to do your thinking. Bye and remember to review and ill update this Saturday if not next Tuesday=)**

**Don't worry Eli will not die and i believe i will end this story with a happy ending...or will I? lol Probaly =)  
**

**Laters=)**


	13. The True Justin

**Authors note**

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI **

**First off I wanted to say a couple of things. You guys HAVE to read my special notes. I don't put them up to waste space. Last chapter I put that Eli and Clare will end up together in the end but some reviews were saying things that made me feel bad=(. I know it was a bad chapter but don't need to say things like _that was horrible_ or such=(**

**Second sorry for my late update. But some reviews brought me down. But thanks who ever sent me that pms. It reminded me some people really do care. So heres the next chapter=)**

**Clare pov**

We stood outside the boiler room. My hands were sweating as Justin swiftly opened the door.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw me still standing outside and not making any movement to walk in. "Are you coming?"

_NO!_ My mind screamed_. Just walk away_. _Don't make the same mistake_.

I took a deep breath and stepped in after him. He shut the door with a snap. And suddenly the reality of my situation became clear. I was locked inside a room with a guy that had once raped me. Students wouldn't be arriving for another thirty minutes. And no one knew where I was. I swallowed deeply and fidgeted as Justin walked to my side.

He slouched on the floor and clamped his hands inside his jean pockets. His green eyes looked up at me and my heart picked up speed. Droplets of sweats popped out from my forehead as my hands sweated. Justin's eyes didn't miss a thing. One look at me and he knew I was nervous.

"Why are you nervous Clarabelle?"

I scoffed. "That's the stupidest question you ever asked moron."

He bit his bottom lip to hold back is laughter. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

If felt like I was punched in the stomach. I stared at him dumbfounded."I've changed a hell lot since you and your friends raped me!"

He held up his hand to interrupt. "We did not rape you Clare and you know it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. I swallowed hard as he lit it up and pressed it to his lips. My mouth watered as I watched him blow out smoke. The smell hit my face and I swallowed hard. _Damn it smelled good_.

His eyes flickered to mine and he smirked when he saw the longing in my eyes. "Maybe you haven't changed as much as you thought." He handed me the cigarette.

It laid in my hands as my past flashed through my mind. All those drunken nights; the days where I was high; the afternoons where I would smoke. I had forgotten about those days but my apparently my body hasn't. My hand shook slightly as it rose and placed the cigarette in my lips. My heart picked up speed as I grew more and more excited. I blew up a puff of smoke and grinned triumphantly.

"Wow. I haven't had a cigarette since God knows when."

Justin chuckled darkly. "Miss it don't you?" he took my cigarette and blew a puff a smoke before handing it back to me. "Do you miss your old life? Do you miss me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes I miss getting raped."

He pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. He shook his head as he began smoking. "You need to get over it. Because we all know you're lying when you say you got 'raped'."

I glared at him. "How could you say that?"

He scoffed. "How could _YOU_ tell your new boyfriend I raped you when I clearly didn't?"

"Oh I'm sorry but I thought it was called rape when someone is forced into having sex."

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "You said yes when we asked you if you wanted to have sex and you know it."

Tears swelled in my eyes. Fear clouded my mind because deep down inside I knew he was telling the truth. I was not raped.

**Eli pov**

I walked up the stairs of Degrassi towards my locker. I clumsily twisted in my combination and shoved my books in. I bit my bottom lip as I checked my phone. I frowned. It was 7:30 and Clare was not at school or has called me back. I sent her another message and slammed my locker shut.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and walked off to find her.

"Emo boy." I turned around and saw Fitz walking toward me with K.C on his heels.

I frowned as I turned around and walked away from them. I walked faster as I heard footsteps approaching. My eyes desperately searched for a place to ditch them. At last I noticed a door that led up stairs. I swiftly opened the door and flew up the stair case. Behind me the door slammed opened and voices shouted from below. I heard footsteps running after me and ran faster. I slammed the door open when I reached the top. I turned around and came face to face with Bianca.

"Where you running Emo boy?"

**Clare POV**

He snickered as one tear quietly rolled down my left cheek. "Why are you crying?"

With the back of my hand I wiped the tear away. "Nothing" I muttered

He slowly nodded and took another drag from the cigarette. "So how's your boyfriend?"

I scowled at the way he said 'boyfriend'. He said it with disgust and with a sneer. "Fine"

He chuckled. "Let me guess. You told him I gave you a drug and raped you with two other guys. Am I correct?"

I laughed without humor. "You kind of did that"

"Key word '_kind of'_."

I frowned. "You drugged me."

He nodded his head in agreement. "True but you said yes to the drug."

"I didn't know it was that strong."

He shrugged "Your fault."

"You got me into drugs." I retorted. "You sold drugs and then got me addicted"

"But you knew I sold drugs yet you went out with me."

I pursed my lip."But you knew I was wasted when you asked if I wanted sex yet you still fucked me."

"You forget me and the two guys were drugged up to."

He was right. This is what really happened. This is the truth.

I used to go to a school called Christian Prep. It was a boarding school for Christian teens in Arizona. I began to attend there in my freshman year. I was friends with practically everyone in school. The popular guy every girl wanted to date and every guy wanted to be friends with. He was handsome, smart, and to top it all off he was a Christian so all the parents and teachers loved him. His father was the boss of my father. We met at a business meeting both our father went to. We talked and exchanged numbers. After that we would hang out with each other when our dad's would work together or there was a meeting. We grew close. After 2 months I met the true Justin. He was a teen who sold drugs in a way to rebel against his uncaring father. He sold drugs to anyone with money. It bugged me deeply but my father told me to go out with him because it would put him in a higher position; and I never disobeyed my father. So when he asked me out I agreed. After a while we went on dates and after a few months of dating I was convinced I was in love.

By the 4 month he got me addicted to the drugs he sold. I was always either: high, drunk, and wasted or on coke. My dad did not mind since he was the son of his boss. I could not stop. I had to have some substance in my body at all time.

One day he gave me a white pill. He contained coke and opium. Both strong drugs. I took it happily and the rest is a blur. All I know is that that night I lost my virginity to Justin and two of his drug buyers. I could not really blame Justin since I willingly took the drug. Justin and the drug buyers had also taken the white pill. It was not their fault for I had said yes. I had said yes when I was drugged.

We were both wasted and had sex and took picture. That night all of us-including me- broke into the school and posted our sex pictures for the school to see. It was I who posted the nude pornography.

The next day I went to school not remembering the night before and saw the pictures. The whole school thought I was a slut. They began to call me whore and trash. They threw things at me. Even the teachers treated me like hell. At one point some students called my parents and told them they had a slutty daughter and they wanted to get rid of trash like me permanently. My parents got scarred and transferred me out.

That night I remembered some of it. It was fast, sloppy, and it hurt like hell. I called Justin and told him. He said it was all over because I transferred. He didn't care. He thought it wasn't a big deal. He still thinks it isn't a big deal. He thought I wasn't a virgin. He never knew I lost my virginity that night.

He tried to cheer me up by telling me we got 100$ from the drugs we sold that night. With that comment I just exploded. I broke up with him and broke off all connections. My father lost his job the next day and since then treated me like hell.

"Spaced out Clarabelle?" he asked

"I was a virgin." I blurted out.

Justin's eyes widened as understanding and fear showed through his eyes. He swallowed back and eyed me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered,

Tears filled my eyes. All these years I wanted to hear those word. What i would've don to see him say it and actually mean it. And now he has.

I threw the cigarette on the floor and stomped my foot over it. "We should go."

He nodded slowly and stood up as well. "I missed you Clare. I really did." For the first time in my life I saw tears in his eyes. "When can I see you again?"

I shrugged and felt a pain in my chest. "Soon." I lied

He smiled and hugged me tightly against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his smell. It wasn't his fault. It was both our faults. As much as mine as his. I really did miss him. I mean you can't really forget your first love. We pulled back and walked our separate ways.

**Eli POV**

_SLAM_

Fitz slammed me against the locker.

"When are you going to break her heart?"

I smirked."Who's"

He scowled and shoved me harder. I whimpered at the pain but remained still. "Clare."

"We are running out of time Eli." Bianca hissed. "You made a deal to break her heart. Yopu promised us you would sleep with Clare and then destroy her. Leave her ruined."

"I'll break her heart on the dance." I lied. I need time. Time to think of a plan. Of course I would NEVER break her heart but these morons would believe any lie I throw at them.

They all seemed pleased and grinned. Bianca kissed my cheek before walking off with the other two in tow. She always did that to all her guy friends. I never minded before but I felt disgusted at the moment. I only like Clare's lips on my skin now not some sluts.

Now I have to think of a plan. A way to make them leave me alone WITHOUT Clare finding out about my bet.

**Justin POV**

I walked out of the boiler room happy. Clare's scent lingered on me and my smile grew. I'm glad we are starting to get close again. Because in reality I never really raped her.

_SLAM_

I heard a loud smash and looked back to see Clare's boyfriend being pushed against the lockers. I frowned and I quietly walked toward them. I stopped mid step when I heard Clare's name. I pressed my body against the lockers and listened to their conversation.

_"When are you going to break her heart?"_

_"Who's"_

_"Clare's"_

_"We are running out of time Eli. You made a deal to break her heart. You promised us you would sleep with Clare and then destroy her. Leave her ruined."_

_"I'll break her heart on the dance."_

_They all grinned evilly and the girl kissed Eli goodbye._

Fuck.

That fucking asshole wants to hurt Clare. Well he won't. I won't let him or anyone else hurt her again. She was mine and I will protect her. And I'll hurt the emo punk in the process. I'll make him suffer. I'll make those two split up.

A smile crept into my face as a plan was created.

**omg what is Justin's plan to break them up. well i already know but you dont...=) so review(nice ones please. i accept advise but no flames) and I'll update**

**PS. If you have any questions about Clare's past feel free to PMS me. I feel happy when I get them=)**

**PPS I may not update for a while. Have too many things to do. Sorry but if you guys really do like this chapter and review ill update faster.**

**Laters=)**


	14. The Dance

**Authors note**

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI **

**Sorry I haven't update but I have good reason. My aprent were thinking about getting a divorce. Those who have divorced parent know that it's tough. For those who don't well you guys are lucky. My mom is remarried but I feel like my stepdad is my dad so you can imagine how hurtful it was to know that you won't see him again if they did get a divorce. I would hate to see my mom divorce again. But they are getting help. Thank God.**

**Still sorry for making you guys wait. It was irresponsible. BUT I did warn you guys I may not have been able to update for a while but sill irresponsible of me.**

**First off I wanted to say Eclarethelovers that I know people have the right to express their opinion in a review and give advice. I appreciate it when they do yet if they want to criticize then they should say why and give advice. Not just 'that wasn't good.' I appreciate advice and gladly take it but they should add advice to that criticism if not there is no point. Do you get me?**

I stood against the mirror and gazed at my reflection. My hair was curled in ringlets with my make up perfectly done. I wore a black dress that hugged my body perfectly and a silver necklace dangled from my neck. I smiled as I turned around in a circle. I looked pretty good. I bit my bottom lip and thought about Eli and what his reaction would be when he sees me. I blushed as an inappropriate image flashed through my mind. I was such a hormonal teenager. I promised Eli I would meet him at school so now my mom needed to just drop me off. I applied layer of pink lip gloss before heading downstairs.

My mother hovered over my dad as they whispered quietly. I frowned at the sound of my name. I slowly halted in my steps and pressed my body against the stairs to listen to their conversation.

"Can't believe how lucky…" my father whispered.

"I know, I know but we mustn't pressure…"

"Oh hush. We've been given a second chance. She's been given a second chance."

I could see happiness in my father's face. Something I haven't seen for some while.

"But Clare..." My mother pleaded

"Clare can now fix her mistake and get back with Justin." He hissed

My mouth dropped open and I glared at my father behind the stairs. What the hell is he talking about?

My mother shook her head franticly. "But when they broke up something wasn't right." She bit her thumb and looked down at her feet. "He did something to her. Something really bad."

My father sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Nothing is wrong with Justin. He's much better than that Eli boy."

"Honey you don't know that."

He laughed without humor. "He's trouble and…

"Ahem" I coughed as I walked out from the staircase.

They spun around and glared at me. My mother went pale while my father looked shocked.

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes. "I'm going to the dance tonight. Remember?"

My mom straightened up and nodded. "We remember. So," she gazed at me then my dad. "Do you need a ride?"

I shook my head. "I have a ride." I lied

"Well," She peeked under her eyes in clear shame."Have fun."

I nodded slowly and glared straight into my father's eyes as I spoke. "Don't worry I will. After all, Eli will be my date, so how can I not?"

His face turned a deep red from anger or humiliation. But I didn't care. I grabbed my coat and yanked the door open. I could feel their eyes burn holes into my back before I slammed the door shut.

I hugged myself tightly as the winter breeze blew on my body. I shivered and walked toward the school.

**6:58 PM SCHOOL DANCE**

I walked up the steps of Degrassi and smiled as the laughter and talk echoed through the halls. Everyone was dressed nicely and their faces all had the same smile. They were laughing in small groups as the girls looked desperately for their dates.

I bought my ticket and slipped into the gym. The walls were covered in snowflakes and the music blasted through the room. The middle of the gym was filled with laughing teenagers as they danced and pressed into each other. I smiled in amazement.

"Hey blue eyes." A husky voice whispered against my neck.

I spun around and came face to face with green eyes. "Eli." I shrieked.

He smirked. "Clare." He greeted

I grazed down and eyed him. He wore a black blazer with black pants. I chuckled. "This is a dance not a funeral Eli."

He rolled his eyes. "Might as well be a funeral."

He smiled down at me. "You look amazing Clare."

I bit my lip to keep back a blush that was sure coming. "Thanks."

He nodded and gazed at my face. I bit my tongue yet I could feel the blush creeping in. "S-so do you want to dance?" I stuttered.

He smirked at my face and my blush turned a deeper red. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

We walked to the dance floor in silence. He soon laid he hand on my waist and I grabbed his shoulder as we swayed to the music.

**ELI POV**

I smiled down at Clare as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She was so cute when she grew shy. I smirked.

"Why you blushing Clare?'

Her blue eyes looked up at me and her blush reddened. "No I'm not."

I raised my eyebrow. "Your checks are pink."

She shrugged at desperately looked around, avoiding my eyes. "Your delusional." She muttered.

I chuckled. "Am I now?" I leaned forward so I could whisper in her ear. "Do I make you nervous?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You wish." She smirked and my doubtful face. "How many times do I have to remind you? You're not that hot Eli."

I mocked hurt and clutched my hand over my chest. "Ouch Clare! I think you broke my fragile heart."

She chuckled. "Fragile?"

I shrugged. "I'm a fragile person."

"How hot and masculine." She joked

The music changed and she stepped away. I frowned and she smiled."I have to use the restroom." She explained. I nodded and she scurried off.

I looked around and made my way to the refreshment table. I served myself punch and drank.

"Eli."

I turned and faced Bianca. "Bianca."

She smirked and walked to me. She stood on her toes and kissed my check. I shivered slightly and she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied

She smiled and gently touched my arm. "When will you do it?"

"Do what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Break her heart?"

"Oh. Soon." I looked away from her searching eyes.

"How soon is soon?"

I shrugged. "Soon."

She sighed dramatically. "Eli." She warned. "Do it already."

"Okay, okay" I stared back at her and lied through clenched teeth. "I'll do it right now."

She smiled satisfied. "Tell me how it goes."

I nodded and headed toward the bathroom, still not knowing what to do.

* * *

I walked down the hall. Suddenly a dark figure came into view. "Clare?" I called out.

She turned the corner and smiled at my face. "I was just looking for you."

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Clare?"

She looked up at me with those blue eyes. "Yeah Eli?"

"I," I felt nervous as the words came out. "I love you."

She stared at me without emotion. My heart fell. I looked down embarrassed.

"Me too." She whispered. I looked at her face in shock.

She gently leaned up and kissed my lips. Our lips crashed together. I softly chewed on her bottom lip. My hand reached up and gently cupped her face, bringing her down so our faces were closer. I opened my mouth, and pocked out my tongue to graze her bottom lip. She gasped at the touch and immediately opened her mouth to meet my tongue. Our tongues started to battle against each other, as I pushed her body against the lockers.

I pulled away from her lips and she breathed heavily. "We can't..." I whispered

"I know."

Then our mouths were together again. Our bodies wrapped together. She wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss was pure love and lust. My hand reached down and went in her black velvet dress. She pulled away and shrieked as my hand grazed her upper chest.

"Is this okay?"

She nodded frantically. "Better than okay."

My hand went to her boob and gently squeezed and kneaded it. She moaned against my mouth and I felt myself get tighter in my pants.

"Eli." She whimpered

"Oh…

"HEY!" We immediately pulled away as a dark figure marched toward us. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GOLDWROTHY?" Justin screamed.

**So am I forgiven for not updating? Pretty please?**

**Well hope you all liked it. And hope you're not too mad at me. Hope this chapter made u 4 my long absence.**


	15. You're A Lie

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**CLARE'S POV  
**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GOLDWROTHY?" Justin screamed.

I immediately pulled away and spun around. Justin was right behind me looking extremely angry. His face was red and his vein was throbbing against his forehead. His hands were clenched and raised ready to fight. He grabbed Eli by the color of his shirt and shoved him against the lockers roughly. Eli had a look of shock with his lips red and irritated from our kiss. He squirmed underneath Justin's grasp.

"Get your hands off me!" he angrily shoved Justin off but Justin only held on tighter.

"Why? So you could fuck an innocent girl against the wall?" he spat out "Clare is innocent. How dare you tried to hurt her."

"I would NEVER hurt her." Eli hissed against his face. "What Clare and I do is none of your fucking business. You two are OVER. You hurt her not me!"

He laughed without humor. "I'm not the one who made a bet to sleep with her."

Eli stopped squirming and looked up with big green eyes. His hands dropped to his sides as if they were electrified.

"What are you talking about." I finally whispered

Justin laughed bitterly. "Eli here made a bet with his buddies to break your heart. He was going to sleep with you and then dump you."

I shook my head and stared at him disgustingly. "Stop lying Justin." I yelled as I punched his chest. He flinched but kept his stance.

"I wish I was but I'm not. Just ask Eli."

I turned around and stared at Eli. His eyes were on me and they looked sad."Right Eli he's lying?" he bit his bottom lip as tears swelled in his eyes. I felt my heart drop as my blood went cold. "Tell me he's lying Eli!" I said a bit louder but he remained silent. "TELL ME HE'S LYING!" I screamed as I stepped closer.

Then he did something that made my world fall apart. He shook his head.

My body went numb as Justin released Eli. I looked at him and felt as if I was seeing him for the first time. Could this really be happening? Did I fall into his trap? Did I let my heart get broken by a man again? Was I this stupid to not notice the signs?

He was a heartbreaker.

He slept around.

He changed too much too fast.

He changed into the man he knew I wanted. It was never him. It was a person he created to get in bed with me. It was all a lie. He was a lie.

"Clare," he began as he stepped closer.

I immediately stepped back. "Don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth.

"But,"

"NO!" I screamed. Tears rolled down my cheek as my heart broke to pieces. "YOU LIED TO ME. YOU NEVER LOVED ME. IT WAS ALL A GAME TO YOU. MY HEART WAS A GAME. HOW COULD YOU?" I stared at him as my chest closed and breathing became harder to do. "ANSWER ME."

"I'm sorry. Okay I'm sorry. Yes I did plan to break your heart but that changed. I do love you. It wasn't a game at the end." Tears brimmed over his eyes and onto his cheek. "Please Clare. Don't leave me." he pleaded

I shook my head. "How could I believe you when you've been lying since day one? You are a lie." I spat out. I turned around and with a broken heart I l walked away. My legs felt numb as tears still poured down my cheek.

"CLARE! CLARE! PLEASE." I heard behind me. I let out a sob and then his screaming died down as Justin's voice spoke out.

"Leave her the fuck alone." Noises of a fight started to play but I kept on walking.

I walked into the gym where the dance was being held. Music blasted from the stereos as lights of a ll colors flickered above. Teenagers danced in the middle of the room and I walked in between the couples as I searched for the one person I wanted to see. Finally I spotted her.

"Bianca!" I called out.

She turned around and her smile faltered as she realized who I was. "What do you want?"

I stepped closer to her and looked her right in the eyes. "Did you make a bet with Eli to break my heart?

Her eyes widened as an evil smile spread across her lips. "I take it he succeeded."

"So it is true?"

She nodded her head. "Yup. He volunteered for the position. I didn't think he would fuck you and break your heart here at the party but yet again he DID promise."

"He volunteered?"

She laughed as K.C and Fitz joined her at her side. Smiles were spread across their lips as they caught up with the conversation. "He loves theses bets." A single tear rolled down my cheek. She stopped laughing and looked at me with complete shock."Why honey you didn't actually believe he loved you now did you? "She laughed as more tears fell. K.C and Fitz both laughed along with Bianca. "It was all a game. He would never love a fat ugly thing like you."

I bit my lip as they laughed at me. Relax Clare. You're strong. You dealt with worst thing than this. Remember Justin: the way you loved him. They way he broke your heart. The way the school saw all those pictures. Remember the way you remembered losing your virginity at the middle of the night. The pain you felt: both physically and emotionally. This is nothing compared to all that. Your strong. Your stronger than Bianca.

My tears stopped. And I smiled an evil smile. "Actually Bianca, I found out before he could fuck me. I dumped him before he could do much harm. Guess you lose again. I'm too strong to be taken down. Did you honestly believe a guy would break my heart? Maybe for you a guy could but unlike you I actually have some self respect and don't need a guy."

She looked at me with pure shock. Her features soon changed as we both realized a crowd was forming around us. She turned angry. "No one talks to me that way."

"Oh please honey you ARE a no one." I laughed.

Her fist rose as she lunged forward. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist. She seemed shock at the speed and the crowd erupted in gasps. I smirked before pushing her back. "This right here is the end Bianca. Get a life because apparently you don't have one. I know my life is better than your pathetic one but stay out of it." I sneered. I let go of her wrist and she stumbled back. The crowd cheered at me as I turned and walked away.

Walked away from Degrassi.

Walked away from Eli.

**check out my new story Wedding Planner. It is now up. And one of my best work=)**

**Next chapter will be the last of Friends or Love.  
**


	16. Can I take out the condom now?

**I now Present the final chapter of Friends or Love**

"Clare? Clare open up. Please." My mother banged against the door. I snuggled closer to my pillow and hugged it to my chest. My red pajama shorts and muscle shirt clung to my body. They reeked of my smell and sweat, not that I expected anything less since I haven't showered since I came back from the party. I sniffled as I heard my mother continue her begging. Why couldn't she just quit? I could feel my ragged breath every time she paused and waited for my response.

"Clare."

Breathe

"Clare, please."

Breathe

"CLARE!"

Breathe.

I heard her sigh behind the door then heard footsteps leading downstairs and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I wanted her to leave yet I felt unwanted when she gave me the privacy I craved. I was losing my mind.

I sucked back a sob and looked out the window that was next to my bed. The sky was blue and no clouds were in sight. Birds were chirping and children were laughing, living their everyday lives. I suddenly felt very angry. Why were they happy? What did they do to deserve no sadness? Why couldn't I laugh along with them? Why couldn't I enjoy life like I'm supposed to? I always followed the rules and behaved. I went to church and prayed every day. Yet, I was miserable when the alcoholics and drop outs from my school were having a blast. How the hell was that fair?

Warm tears flowed down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them because in a matter of seconds, they would appear again. I now understood the world. The dark and cruel place, that everyone calls home. But only the good and innocent are the poor suckers. Only the strong survive and the nice people crumble in their path. I finally understood everything.

But I had one question:

How could Eli do this to me?

My eyes flew open as I felt my bed shift.

"Clare?" Alli mumbled, staring at me intently.

I rolled to my side and stared at my friend with a questioning look. "Alli?"

She smiled sadly and gently laid her hand on top of mine. "Yes Clare, it's me."

"What are you doing here?" I croaked out.

Hey eyebrow quirked up. "Clare, I'm worried about you."

"Why? It's only been a day." I pointed out.

Her eyes turned sad and she looked guilty. "Actually it hasn't been a day…it's been three days."

I frowned and scrunched my eyebrows together. "No."

She nodded her head. "It's been three days since the dance. You haven't gone to school in two days. Your parents are worried about you. Adam is worried about you. **I'm** worried about you."

I sighed dramatically. "Relax Ali, I just need time."

"Three days is not enough?"

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest while I still lay on my bed. "Ali, is that all you came for? Because if it is, you can go."

She pouted and reached out to me again but I only flinched away. She drew back her hand with a hurt face. "I want to help." She pleaded

"Well you can't." I snapped.

Tears formed in her eyes and I immediately felt guilty. "Alli," I reached out but she yanked her arm away.

"Clare, I know what it feels like to have your heart broken. Believe me I do. But what you're doing is just beyond normal. You need help."

With that final statement she turned and walked out my room before slamming the door shut.

Great. Just what I needed.

Two arms reached out and tugged gently on my arm. I jumped out of fear and spun around. Two brown eyes stared back into mine.

"Adam." I breathed.

He smiled at my voice and his arms immediately went up to pull me into a tight embrace. I stiffened at the sudden contact but soon relaxed. My arms intertwined around his waist and he gently rocked me back and forth.

"It's okay Clare. I'm here." He whispered

A sob escaped my throat and I suddenly lost all control. Tears swept down my cheek as I clung to Adam's shirt, soaking it with my salty tears. "How could he? How could he?" I choked out between sobs as Adam hushed me to sleep.

I woke up and my body felt tired and exhausted. My arms felt limp around Adam's waist. I struggled to open my eyes and came face to face with Adam. He smiled down at me and I tried to return the favor but my smile came out weak and forced.

"You okay?' He whispered to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. I was afraid if I talked I would crash down again. He tugged a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I flinched suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the soft gesture. He didn't seem to notice as his hand rested on my left cheek.

"He was an asshole, that's why he did it." He murmured

I flinched at the word 'asshole'. "I don't want to talk about it."

He frowned and sighed. "You can't bottle it all up in."

"I just need time." I said through gritted teeth. I began to feel irritated. I was sad not fucking suicidal. People need to give me space and not make such a fucking deal.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I know, I know. Alli told me you said that. But it doesn't mean were still not worried about you."

"Well it's a waste to be worried because there nothing you two can do."

He raised an eyebrow. "Want to bet?"

I rolled my eyes. This is a waste of time. He could not help, so why can't he leave? "Fine." I surrendered. He leaned in forward and grabbed my face with both hands. I froze in place. I could feel his breath against my face.

"Oh Clare." He breathed. His head leaned forward as his lips searched for mine.

I drew back immediately and sat up. What the fuck?

He frowned and sat up as he rested his body up on his elbows. "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? He just tried to kiss me as I mourned for my ex boyfriend. How could he ask, 'what's wrong."?

I shook my viciously. "Nothing. You should leave"

He acted shocked and gapped his mouth open at me. "What for?"

I laughed without humor. "What for?" I asked incredulously. "How could you ask me that?"

His hurt face turned to anger in a second. "It's because I'm a girl isn't it. You never accepted me."

I first I didn't realize what he meant but slowly the words clicked into place. "Are you kidding me?" I nearly shouted

He bounced to his feet as his anger flared. "Then why don't you like me? I'm nice, polite, fun, and perfect for you. Yet you picked Eli just because he was born a guy!"

I raked my hand through my hair. This can't be happening? "No I picked Eli because I LOVE him!"

His anger slowly died down as my words made sense to him. Hurt replaced the venom in his eyes. Tears swelled as his irises turned red. He looked away from my face as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. "I see."

I pressed my lips together and searched my brain for words. But I came up empty handed. I didn't know what to say to make things better. My hand reached out to comfort him but he moved away instantly.

"Adam..." I began

"I should go." He interrupted.

He walked away and suddenly my heart crumpled. "Adam please." I begged as I walked to him. My eyes searched into his as he searched into mine. I looked for the friendship we once had as he searched for the love I could never return.

"You made your choice," Were the last words he spoke before he slammed the door in my face.

Today was the day I was going to leave my solitude. It felt like an eternity since I stepped outside my room. I had the sudden urge to dress and look pretty. I took a shower (I don't remember the last shower I took, so don't ask) I took a long hot bath and scrubbed all the dirt, sweat, and tears off my face and body. I put a burette in my auburn, wet curls that bounced when I walked. I wore black skinny jeans and a blue t shirt with black flats. I looked good and smiled faintly at my reflection. I stepped outside my room and felt a new vibe. I tip toed down the stairs trying to slip out unnoticed.

"Where are you going?"

I spun around and met dark black eyes. Guess I wasn't that quiet.

"Out." I mumbled

My dad raised a black eyebrow. "With Justin I hope."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Stop dreaming. That, father, will not be happening."

Anger flashed. "Do not question me. I told you that Eli boy was no good and I was right. I've always been right. And I am right when I say Justin is the best man out there." He spit out.

I scoffed. "You're never right." I said raising my voice ." If you love him so much then you go out with him. I accept you if your gay and in love with Justin." I shouted behind my back as I slammed the door.

I shoved my cold hands in my jean pockets and walked down the porch steps. The winter air breezed around and I shivered. I walked down the streets when I heard a shuffling behind me. I froze and turned around slowly. The bush moved as if someone was behind it. I frowned and waited for someone or something to come out. It was probably a bunny I named Booty.

"Booty?" I whistled. But nothing happened. I shrugged and walked to a nearby park. I walked to hidden area where tress surrounded a meadow. I lay down in the middle of the field. Leaves crunched beneath me as cinnamon filled the air. I breathed the scent in as I closed my eyes.

ELI POV

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and shoved me against the brick house roughly. Justin had a look of anger and pure hatred as he stared down at me. I squirmed and struggled underneath Justin's grasp.

"Would you just leave me alone?" I hissed.

He laughed without humor. "Why? So you could break her heart yet again."

"NO!" I shouted "It was a mistake!"

He rolled his eyes and then I heard quiet footsteps. He stopped laughing and froze. I looked at my side and saw a figure walking down the street. It was Clare.

"Cl…" Justin pulled me roughly and pushed me behind a bush. His hand clasped against my mouth as I struggled to call out Clare's name.

"Shut up." He hissed.

Clare froze and turned to the bush we were behind.

"Booty?" she whistled. Who the fuck was Booty? She waited for this Booty thing to come out before shrugging and walking down the street. I shoved Justin off and scrambled to my feet.

"Clare!" I yelled but she was too far away to hear.

Justin got to his feet and laughed. Anger swelled inside me and I angrily shoved Justin to the ground.

"Why can't you just mind your own business and leave me the fuck alone? You are not Clare. So stop making decisions for her. If she doesn't want to see me then let her tell me and don't make decisions for her." I shouted. "I FUCKING LOVE HER!"

His eyes lit up as I finished my rant. "Don't say that. Because I know for sure you don't."

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. "At first she was a game to me, I'll admit that. But later she turned out to be much more." I explained.

"Prove it."

"How?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He shrugged his shoulders. "If you love her so much, figure it out."

I walked to the ravine with Justin in tow. He walked behind me with a confused look on his face.

AT THE RAVINE

"Hey Bianca" I hollered. Justin hid behind a tree as he watched me intently.

"Eli." She squealed. "Where were you? Fitz and K.C are hella drunk and fucking glazed." She finished giggling/

I rolled my eyes. "Bianca, just shut up and listen."

She went quiet as the word started to make sense. "Excuse me?" she shouted

"You, my slut, are a bitch and fucking jealous of Clare Edwards."

"Clare Edwards?"

"Yeah, you're jealous of her big time."

"Why the fuck would **I** be jealous of that ugly fat girl?" she shouted as she stepped up to my face

I shrugged. "Because she is twice as beautiful as you'll ever be. Not to mention twice as classy. She makes you look like trash"

Her eyes widened. "Fuck you Eli. Fuck you."

"I already am."

Her eyes narrowed as I watched her brain click the pieces together. "You're in love with Clare Edwards."

"And I am proud of it."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Good luck with that bitch." She sneered.

"Shut the fuck up, dip shit."

"Get the hell out, Eli. Now that you're with that looser you are not one of us anymore."

"Gladly." I mumbled. I turned to walk out but stopped dead in my tracks. I turned back around slowly, and looked deep into her eyes. "One more thing, I don't understand, however, is why you are so jealous? Sure she is hotter and classier but for that hatred there has to be more to it."

"There is." Justin said as he stepped out from behind the tree.

Bianca's eyes widened as she saw Justin. Her moth went open as she stared at him in denial.

"I broke up with Bianca here, for Clare. Clare never knew though."

I turned around and saw tears in Bianca's eyes. "Damn, you can hold a grudge girl." He chuckled.

And with that said I ran to look for Clare.

MEADOW

I walked through a field of trees. Branches smacked my face as leaves fell to the floor. Suddenly, the tress disappeared and I stepped into an open meadow. A figure laid in the distance curled up and fast asleep. I walked to the girl and crouched down beside mysterious figure. I smirked, it was Clare.

My hand reached down and brushed away the strands of hair that covered her face. My fingers ghosted her soft features. I ran my thumbs over her close eye lids and down to her button nose. My fingers went to her lips. I gently touched her bottom lip. I smiled when her moth opened slightly. Her tongue poked out as my finger grazed her mouth. She gently licked my thumb and quiet shiver ran down my spine. I couldn't help back the moan that escaped my lips.

She stirred at the sudden noise and I froze in place. Her eyes fluttered open. Realization settled in her eyes as they widened in terror. She sat up abruptly and threw herself back away from me. I felt a pang of pain in my chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"I came to look for you."

Anger filled her eyes. "Why? So you could win another bet?"

"No. No. No. Please let me explain." I begged her as tears began to cover my vision.

A silent tear rolled down my cheek. She sighed as she watched it roll down intently. "Five minutes. Go."

"Bianca made a bet. She always does so I never thought anything of it. She said that you rated her out some time ago and got her in a heap of trouble. So she asked if I could do her a favor. I agreed because, to be honest, if it wasn't me it would've been Fitz or K.C and they hurt girls more than I do. But then I remembered Adam. He said he really cared for you so I planned to look out for you. I planned not to hurt you THAT bad. But when I met you…I honestly couldn't do it. I could not hurt you. I tried to but my heart wouldn't let me. If I told Bianca I care for you she would've told you about the bet which would make you hate me so I couldn't do that. And if I dropped out Fitz or K.C would've hurt you and I couldn't let that happen. So I was pretty much winging it. Do you believe me?"

She stared at me for some time. Her eyes bore into mine as she searched. I felt my heart rate increase, and timed stopped. She studied me, looking deep into my eyes, before changing my world completely.

She nodded.

I jumped for joy but my smile faltered when I saw her face. "That doesn't mean I'm not angry anymore."

My heart fell. "What can I do?"

"Promise."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Promise you'll never hurt me again." She continued, "Promise me you pick me over your friends."

I smiled and scooted closer to her. I grabbed both her hands with mine and stared at her in the eyes. "I, Elijah Goldsworthy, promise to never hurt you, Clare Edwards, again. I promise to choose you over my friends."

She smiled then. Her hand went behind my head and she crashed her lips to mine, surprising me. It didn't take long for me to eagerly respond, though. I softly chewed at her bottom lip. My arms circled around her waist as she placed her hands on my shoulders, and I opened my mouth. Our tongues started to battle against each other, and I pressed my body closer to hers.

She moaned when my tongue slowly grazed her lips, running it her mouth. Her hands flew to my hair and twisted through her fingers tugging, causing me slight pain.

Suddenly, we were in my room.

I was pulling her towards my bed, and I fell on the bed with her lying on top of me. Rolling over, I straddled her, pinning her wrist above her head.

"Love beats friends." I whispered, nibbling in her earlobe.

She widened her eyes, surprised, before smirking suggestively. "You love me?"

I nodded "With all my black evil heart."

She rolled her eyes at me. I leaned in closer and whispered. "Can I get the condom now?"

**~Fin~ **

**Friends or Love**

**Not sure if I'll make an epilogue. Should I make an epilogue for blue and green eyes or Friends or Love? Tell me please.=)**

**special thanks to my betta 4 the chapter clareandeliforever. You rock!  
**


	17. The end

**i will not continue on with the story Friends or Love or Blue and Green eyes. i do realize that many of you wish for me to make a sequel for both but i do not see the necessity of it. Both stories have reached their end. i wish to write a new story.**

_**Brotherly Love**_

_**i realize who Clare is. She is my step sister. She is my relative. She is my family. Two years ago when our parents wed I did not love her more than a sister. But now that she has entered college with me, things are different. SHE is different. I have only been gone for two years and in those two years Clare has transformed into a beautiful woman. The little girl i once knew and loved as a sister is dead. She has been replace by a woman that i lust...I am going to hell for this.**_

**that story will be my main priority. Wedding Planner will be on Hitauis. ( that means that I will not work on the story for some time). Again i apoligize to anyone who does not love my descion.**

**Friends or love was a great story. It reached 117 favorites and 96 alerts. Thank you all who read it. It means the world to me.**

**Follow me on twitter to be posted on _Brotherly Love. _My twitter account is wateraura.  
**

_**Mel**_


End file.
